Les chiens et les loups
by Tavata
Summary: Los perros y los lobos... Los aldeanos de Asturias creen que en cada camada de lobos nace un perro... ¡Cuánta razón tienen...!
1. Chapter 1

**LIBRO UNO**

_De sombras y de muertos_

"… _En él había muerto la autoridad; ya no tenía razón de existir…"_

Las estrellas nunca antes se habían mostrado tan frías y distantes como hasta esa noche, pasaría de la una de la mañana cuando el inspector regresó mecánicamente al puesto que ocupara desde hacía rato en el puente del Sena.

Solo la oscuridad del sepulcro le acompañaba esa noche, la misma que había quedado sumido en un remolino incontrolable de preguntas existenciales sobre sí mismo, sobre la ley que tanto defendía sobre Jean Valjean… Ni un alma se veía a esas horas por la calle, las nubes ocultaron de pronto las estrellas dando al cielo un aspecto mucho más siniestro del que ya de por sí tenía.

Bajó él la oscuridad del río, el rugir de las aguas, junto a él solamente sombras, sombras y nada más. Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra el inspector de policía se quitó lentamente su sombrero dejándole a un lado en la barandilla después apareció de pie cuan alto era sobre el parapeto, una sombra tan negra como un fantasma sacado a esas horas del descanso para penar y atormentar a los hombres… El Sena seguía su implacable cause muy por abajo, como una invitación tenebrosa para terminar de una buena vez con todo…

Una inclinación hacia el río como aceptando que el momento había llegado y después… uno con las tinieblas…

…

¿Y ese fue el final? Oh no, mi querido lector me temó que era el comienzo…

…

_-¡Sacré bleu!_

Los gendarmes de policía que se encontraban a esa hora en la comisaría no pudieron evitar girarse al escuchar el portazo que habían dado al fondo del lugar. El maestro estaba ahí y estaba de muy mal humor.

¡Se ha escapado!- gritó una voz masculina con un fuerte acento de mando- ¿Dónde está?

Un hombre enfundado en una capa café muy oscura salió con el bastón aun en la mano seguido de un pilluelo que se protegía lo mejor que podía de los posibles golpes del hombre.

El guardia de la puerta negó con la cabeza, no había visto salir a nadie, bueno solo a un hombre más apenas unos minutos antes.

Solo pasó un inspector- comentó el joven gendarme- Estaba escribiendo algo.

El hombre del bastón tomó la aparente carta finamente doblada.

Al señor prefecto- releyó la letra en el papel- ¡No mozalbete!-gruñó mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsa del abrigo aunque no fuera dirigida a él- ¡Me refiero a mi sospechoso! ¡A nuestro _homme_!

El guardia volvió a negar con la cabeza el doble de desconcertado mientras el pilluelo pasaba junto a él asomándose a la calle.

¡_Monsieur_!- llamó el pilluelo- ¡Ahí va, por la plaza del Chatelet!

August, no me hagas perder el tiempo y síguele- ordenó el hombre del bastón corriendo detrás de su joven acompañante…

…

August pasó la plazuela y llegó hasta el puente donde al estar aun a cierta distancia confundió la figura alta y negra que saltaba en ese momento al río con la figura negra por la capa que usaba que había doblado en la esquina evitando ser visto por quien hasta hacia unos segundos estaba en el puente.

¡_Monsieur!_- gritó August- ¡Saltó al río!

El hombre del bastón al ser de más edad tardó un poco más en llegar pero pese al paso de los años en él su vista seguía siendo de halcón lo que le permitía ser el número uno en el negocio.

¡_Merde_!- gritó solo aguzar la vista- ¡Ese no es nuestro hombre! ¡August, pilluelo!- lanzó un bastonazo contra el jovenzuelo- ¡Debemos salvar a ese hombre!

¡Pero _Monsieur_ el agua es muy fuerte!- el niño ya se imaginaba nadando en ese remolino- ¡Ya se debe haber ahogado!

El bastonazo por fin llegó a la cabeza del pilluelo haciéndolo lloriquear.

¡Por algo yo soy el que piensa!- le gruñó sabiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra si deseaban salvar a ese pobre infeliz que estaba siendo devorado por el Sena- ¡Contrapesos, _enfant_!

August tragó saliva, esa noche le iba a tocar de todas maneras baño…

…

¿Eso se sentía la muerte? Un momento… ¿la muerte se sentía? Y si estaba muerto ¿por qué estaba pensando? Porque… ¿lo estaba haciendo, cierto?

_Monsieur_…- escuchó que le hablaban aunque no reconocía de quién se pudiera tratar- usted ha arruinado mi investigación policiaca…

Estaba demasiado agotado como para poder contestar, a lo único que atinó fue a abrir muy lentamente los ojos.

Sin entender el cómo o el por qué estaba recostado en una cama entre blancos y perfumados almohadones mientras un hombre maduro le observaba inquisitivamente desde una esquina sentado cómodamente en un sillón color vino de orejeras.

El bastón del caballero estaba apoyado junto a la pata derecha y descansabrazos del sillón. Parecía que sonreía aun con la pipa en los labios.

¡_Oh mon Dieu_!- ahora fue una voz femenina la que se dejó escuchar.

El hombre maduro carraspeó como un niño descubierto en falta.

No grites, _Sophie_ ¿No ves que ya se despertó, _Monsieur_?- la ironía se podía oler a metros de distancia.

Sophie resopló indignada entrando a la habitación.

Por eso mismo os reprendo- musitó molesta pero bajando obedientemente el tono de voz- ¿No será mejor que busquéis a August para que jueguen? ¡Mira que arrojar al pobre a las aguas en plena madrugada!

El hombre del sillón se levantó gruñendo.

_Monsieur_, no le crea nada de lo que le diga- dijo regresando su atención a la pipa- las _femmes _hablan de más.

El inspector había observado en silencio toda la escena no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes tan siquiera para preguntar qué había pasado, además la dama que se había quedado en la habitación no dejaba de lanzar una mirada asesina a la puerta aun cuando el hombre del bastón ya se había retirado y sus risotadas se habían dejado de escuchar por lo que parecía el pasillo y posteriormente las escaleras.

No fue hasta que un portazo indicó que tanto la pipa como el caballero se habían ido que Sophie regresó su atención al hombre en la cama.

_Excusez-moi, Monsieur_- se disculpó la joven dama- pero _oncle _François solo está acostumbrado a tratar con rufianes y malhechores- arrugó elegantemente la nariz ante su propia ocurrencia.

La cabeza le martilleaba, tal vez realmente sí había muerto y esto era el infierno…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**LIBRO DOS**

August roncando

_Excusez-moi, Monsieur_- se disculpó _mademoiselle_ Sophie- pero _oncle _François solo está acostumbrado a tratar con rufianes y malhechores- arrugó elegantemente la nariz ante su propia ocurrencia.

La cabeza le martilleaba al pobre inspector que había estado de frente a la muerte bajo el frío abrazo de las aguas del Sena, estaba agotado y el escuchar tanto al hombre del bastón como a la dama frente a él fueron demasiado.

Lentamente volvió a quedar inconsciente.

…

Sophie se sonrió, ya sabía que era demasiado pronto para que cualquier hombre aun un coloso como el que ahora descansaba en su habitación se recuperara así como así.

_Mademoiselle_ Sophie cubrió con las frazadas al caballero, lo más importante era que estuviera caliente, una vez satisfecha puso ambas manos en las mejillas del inspector inconsciente. Sí, no se había equivocado, aun estaba helado.

Será mejor aumentar el fuego de la chimenea- se dijo Sophie saliendo de la habitación.

…

Apenas iban a dar las tres de la mañana y la luz de la aurora aun estaba muy lejos, la casa se sentía fría, muy fría. Sophie acomodó su chalina sobre sus hombros intentando protegerse mejor del frío, apenas había llegado a la base de la escalera cuando escuchó un fuerte estornudo.

¿August?- preguntó imaginando que sería el jovencito.

Y no se había equivocado.

El pequeño tiritaba de frío en el sillón de la sala. Al parecer el caballero del bastón no había reparado en él ya que de lo contrario antes de irse de la casa lo hubiera llevado consigo sin importarle que el pobre estuviera congelado.

¡_Oh mon Dieu_!- exclamó Sophie solo ver al pequeño- August- se quitó su chalina- será mejor que te calientes también o enfermaras.

_Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Sophie_- agradeció el pequeño de todo corazón- _Monsieur_ salió y no me dijo a dónde.

No te preocupes- le sonrió Sophie- ven, vamos por algunos leños y así solo tendré que encender la chimenea de la habitación.

…

Me da miedo- susurró August solo abrir la puerta de la habitación de _Mademoiselle_ Sophie.

Shhhh- indicó silenció la damita- tú también darías miedo si te hubieran sacado del río.

Ambos tanto la señorita como el pequeño hablaban en susurros para no perturbar el sueño del pobre hombre.

Sohpie se agachó frente a la chimenea para arrojar más maderos mientras August tomaba el lugar que el hombre del bastón ocupara en el sillón.

Listo, esto está mucho mejor- se limpió el polvo de las manos Sophie- pobre hombre ¿Por qué saltaría al río?

Tanto Sophie como August intentaban descubrir el motivo por el que un hombre saltaría al Sena en la madrugada; pero por más que lo intentaban y cada uno en silencio hacia las suposiciones más inverosímiles finalmente terminaron por desistir tendrían que esperar hasta que él mismo lo dijera.

Será mejor que duermas, August- sugirió Sophie.

_Mademoiselle_, debo cuidarla- dijo el jovencito con decisión aunque se le cerraran los ojos por el cansancio- no es correcto que yo me duerma mientras usted se queda sola con un desconocido.

Sophie besó la frente de August.

_Oh mon cher_ August- le alborotó el cabello húmedo- Entonces ambos haremos guardia.

_D'accord_- aceptó el niño.

…

Las cuatro de la mañana, Sophie se despertó de pronto. August dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, ella se sonrió "lo bueno que harían la guardia juntos" pero no se molestó, el pobre de August siempre tenía que soportar todas las ocurrencias de _oncle _François.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó del sillón sin despertar al jovencito. Un sonido ronco había llamado su atención ¿Qué había sido? ¿Los maderos? ¿El crepitar de la chimenea? No, era el hombre de la cama.

El pobre infeliz respiraba irregularmente con un sonido ronco. Sophie se acercó hasta él, el pobre continuaba temblando de frío pese a que la chimenea daba un calor muy agradable en esa fría y desolada noche. Mademoiselle Sophie tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha del hombre ¡Estaba helada!

Sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la habitación junto a la suya para sacar más frazadas. Lo más importante era que el pobre hombre entrara en calor. Después de tres viajes más y visitar las otras dos habitaciones del piso superior pareció que por fin la mano del pobre diablo estaba un poco tibia.

Sophie se dejó caer en el piso agotada por cargar tantas frazadas y mantas tan rápido como nunca antes había hecho en su vida.

_Merde_- gruñó olvidando que una señorita no dice groserías- ésta va a ser una noche muy larga…

…

Las cinco de la mañana, en un poco más la luz se filtraría por las ventanas y los pájaros cantarían pero mientras la pobre de _Mademoiselle_ Sophie velaba el sueño de un desconocido y de August como una amorosa madre.

Después de pasarse mucho tiempo tiritando por el frío, por fin parecía que el hombre desconocido por fin respiraba mejor, o al menos eso parecía hasta antes de que comenzará a toser de una manera terrible parecía un pobre tísico y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente ahora el exceso de mantas y frazadas había hecho que la fiebre se hiciera presente.

Ir por agua, refrescarle, ir por más agua, poner otra compresa, tomar su pulso… aun seguía débil. Más escalofríos, más tos, refrescar su frente, otra vez temblaba de frío, poner otra frazada, mala idea seguía la fiebre y mientras August roncando.

¡August roncando!

¡Esto era demasiado! Estaba a punto de lanzarle un almohadón al pobre infante dormido cuando un ligero gemido proveniente del pobre hombre inconsciente la detuvo de su almohadezco ataque.

El pobre hombre del Sena debía estar sufriendo ya que no dejaba de removerse débilmente entre las mantas. Sophie tocó su frente con la suya, al menos la fiebre ya no era tan alta. Agradeciendo en silencio le ayudó a acomodar las almohadas mientras ella con la paciencia que muy pocas veces mostraba le cobijó una vez más y después la almohada que iba a ser para silenciar al pobre niño mejor la acomodó bajo su cabecita.

Después de cerciorarse que ambos pacientes estaban bien tomó una de las mantas sobrantes para colocarla en el suelo y sentarse ahí esperando a que el alba llegara…

…

_Au clair de la lune  
Mon ami Pierrot  
Prête-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot  
Ma chandelle est morte  
Je n'ai plus de feu  
Ouvre-moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu…_

Se arrullaba Sophie muy bajito, solo para ella, un arrullo que no despertara a nadie.

El frío de la noche se iba y la claridad de la mañana se hacía presente. Había sido una de las noches más largas de toda su vida…

Pero al menos parecía que estaba llegando a buen término. Por fin, parecía que el hombre de la cama dormía tranquilamente y ¡Gracias a Dios! August había dejado de roncar. Lo único malo es que la pobre _Mademoiselle_ Sophie tenía las piernas entumidas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición y un horrible cosquilleo en el pie le impedía levantarse.

Sophie dio un largo suspiro de cansancio, dejaría dormir a August una hora más y después le pediría fuera por algo de pan y leche para el desayuno…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**LIBRO TRES**

Su nombre los pone en huída, su rostro… los petrifica

Como había dicho _mademoiselle_ Sophie mandó a un somnoliento August a comprar leche y pan para desayunar pese a los bostezos que el pobre jovencito daba como toda respuesta.

Después de una media hora August regresó con una _bagette _crujiente y un cántaro de leche recién ordeñada.

…

_Mademoiselle_ Sophie y August habían bajado a la cocina a desayunar después de dejar al pobre hombre profundamente dormido.

¿Cree que despierte pronto?- preguntó August con la boca llena.

Sophie se encogió de hombros.

_Je ne sais pas_, August, no lo sé- contestó Sophie con un suspiro- está vez mi oncle se ha tardado demasiado…

No se preocupe, _mademoiselle_ Sophie, su tío no debe tardar… espero…- August dio otra mordida a su pan.

…

La mañana se les fue a Sophie y August en hacer la limpieza de la casa y vigilar a quien parecía no tener la menor intención de regresar al mundo de los vivos ese día. No fue hasta pasado el medio día que la campanilla de la entrada anunció la llegada de un visitante.

¿Ya despertó?- fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre maduro del bastón solo llegar.

_Bon jour_- saludó con ironía Sophie- Oncle François. ¡Tío pero dónde te has metido!

Pero antes de que Sophie pudiera decir más guardo silencio para no cometer una imprudencia, su tío llegaba acompañado de un hombre de edad avanzada que reconoció como el doctor Anton.

_Bon jour, Monsieur-_ saludó Sophie recordando su educación.

El doctor Anton saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

¿Podemos pasar a ver a vuestro enfermo?- preguntó el doctor.

Oh, adelante, por favor… Subiendo las escaleras segunda habitación- explicó Sophie cediendo el paso.

Pensasteis que os había dejado solos ¿verdad?- preguntó tío François con una sonrisa maliciosa.

…

La chimenea de la habitación aun se encontraba encendida cuando ambos hombres, _mademoiselle _Sophie y August entraron.

Bien- comenzó el doctor Anton mientras abría su botiquín negro- ¿Podéis explicarme que paso? ¿Por qué este _Monsieur_ se encuentra en este estado?

Sophie se hizo a un lado hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación, por fin sabría qué había pasado.

_Oui, Monsieur_ doctor- comenzó el hombre del bastón- ayer por la noche, mejor dicho en la madrugada. Mi mozo August y yo perseguíamos a mi némesis cuando por error le confundimos con este caballero- al decir esto parecía que iba a lanzar un bastonazo contra August- quien saltó al Sena en el _Pont au Change_ así que como buenos cristianos acudimos en su ayuda.

_¿Pont au Change_?- repitió el doctor interrumpiendo el relato- ¿Entre el puente de Nuestra Señora y el _Pont au Change_? ¡Pero entre el muelle de la _Mégisserie_ y de las Flores se forma un remolino terrible!

_Oui_- contestó sencillamente el tío de Sophie jugando con su bastón- el pobre infeliz se hubiera ahogado si no hubiera sido por las estacas del molino del puente. Tuve la idea de usar contrapesos para bajar a August, valiente jovencito ¿no lo cree, doctor?

El doctor no le hizo caso a la ironía del caballero, estaba más ocupado tomando el pulso del inspector inconsciente.

Débil… muy débil…- musitó para sí el doctor mientras sacaba su estetoscopio.

Sí, sabía que en algún momento el remolino levantaría a nuestro caballero por leves segundos, he visto cuando pasa en el mar- continuó _oncle _François mientras el médico desabotonaba la camisola del inspector a la altura del pecho- cuando cualquier cristiano se está ahogando lo primero que hace es jalarle a uno si intenta ayudarle ¡Así que antes de meter al pobre de August al agua como un loco busqué una boya y se la entregue al chico por si intentaban hundirlo!

¡Y me jaló!- intervino de pronto August- ¡Saco de pronto su mano, _Monsieur_ y me jaló! –August mostraba su muñeca marcada por el agarre del inspector- ¡_Mon Dieu_ me espantó y grité! ¡Ambos caímos de nuevo al agua!

August había alzado tanto la voz que el doctor Anton tuvo que detenerse un momento antes de seguir escuchando los latidos del corazón del hombre de la cama con su estetoscopio. Sophie también miraba a August con una compasión infinita ¡Pobre August, por eso había llegado igual de empapado la noche anterior!

Pero por eso utilice los contrapesos- intervino ahora el hombre del bastón para recuperar la atención de su relato- cuando ambos cayeron de nuevo al agua les jalé y las aspas del molino ayudaron lo suficiente como para subirlos.

¿Cuál era el estado de _Monsieur_ al sacarlo del agua?- preguntó el médico mientras giraba un poco al hombre con ayuda de Sophie para revisar sus pulmones.

¡No respiraba, _Monsieur_!- contestó August- ¡Parecía una planta acuática! ¡Mojado y chorreante!

Sophie ahogo una risita, August no era muy oportuno y por la cara de su tío parecía ahora si le golpearía con el bastón.

Como decía antes de que August me interrumpiera–el bastón se movía amenazante- le saqué a ambos y nuestro invitado no respiraba, con algo de dificultad (vea usted su altura y complexión) le colocamos sobre su costado izquierdo y comencé a golpearle fuertemente entre los hombros.

El médico volvió a recostar al hombre moviendo brevemente la cabeza asintiendo ante lo que escuchaba.

Sophie aguantaba la respiración en ese momento, no imaginaba la escena que su tío describía.

Lo hice por varios minutos- continuó su tío- tomé su pulso pero no lo encontraba. Debo admitir, _Monsieur_ que temí lo peor por un momento; traté de escuchar el latido de su corazón pero solo escuchaba el mío propio en medio de la noche. –el médico había detenido sus acciones- Sabía que no podía perder tiempo, le acosté de espaldas sobre el suelo, volví a arrodillarme junto a él y le di un fuerte golpe con mi puño en el pecho. Debo dar gracias de ser aun un hombre fuerte o tendríamos a un hombre muerto ahora en lugar de uno inconsciente en la cama de mi sobrina- la malicia en la voz del caballero no se hizo esperar- Solo hacerlo el color del semblante del pobre hombre mejoró y para mi sorpresa y alegría debo agregar, escupió tanta agua como si se hubiera tragado todo el Sena mientras volvía a respirar. Volví a tomar su pulso y éste había regresado, débilmente pero había regresado solo ver que respiraba mandé a August por un carruaje. Debo agregar que tardo una eternidad pero finalmente llegó, subimos al caballero y le trajimos con mi sobrina.

El doctor asintió una vez más.

Muy bien hecho Monsieur- dijo mirándolo a través de sus gafas- ha salvado la vida de un hombre, y usted _Mademoiselle_- Sophie se giro a verlo- ha hecho lo correcto al mantenerlo abrigado y sin moverse; solo me preocupa el sonido ronco de su respirar, no me gustaría adelantar nada pero podrían verse comprometidos sus pulmones. En ocasiones las mismas aguas o al intentar ayudarles- explicó el médico- pueden romper alguna costilla y perforar los pulmones… lo sabremos hasta que despierte.

¿Podemos hacer algo más?- intervino tímidamente Sophie.

Solo esperar- continuó el doctor Anton- solo podemos esperar a que despierte y recupere sus fuerzas. Por su complexión lo hará, estoy seguro; pero- el doctor hizo una ligera pausa- me preocupa que sus pulmones hayan quedado sentidos por el frío de las aguas y el frío de la noche. Aunque sea un hombre resistente ya es un hombre mayor.

Ja- ironizó el tío de Sophie- yo le supero en edad y vea, _Monsieur_ doctor, aun puedo enfrentarme a cuanto bribón me encuentro.

Y siempre he estado en contra de ello, _Monsieur_- le cortó el doctor- ahora lo mejor es dejar descansar a… ¿sabe el nombre del caballero?

August y Sophie pasaban su mirada del hombre inconsciente al hombre del bastón.

Oui, _Monsieur_- dijo como lo más natural del mundo el hombre del bastón- no sería el mejor si no lo supiera ¿o sí?

August y Sophie dieron un ligero resoplido de inconformidad, al parecer la misteriosa identidad del hombre inconsciente aun no les sería rebelada.

…

El doctor Anton se retiró después de dejar algunas indicaciones y una receta para comprar medicamentos en la botica.

El tío de Sophie se retiró también para acompañarle.

August- llamó Sophie desde la cocina donde llenaba una palangana de agua.

El niño se asomó desde la puerta.

¿Puedes ir por el medicamento, por favor?- preguntó Sophie mientras terminaba de llenar la porcelana.

_Oui-_ contestó August desapareciendo de su vista.

Mademoiselle Sophie escuchó como la puerta se cerró cuando August salió. Solo había tenido tiempo de tomar la palangana de agua y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó como la campanilla sonaba de nuevo "Oh August –pensó- ya olvidaste el dinero"

La joven dama estaba a punto de decir alguna ironía sobre la memoria de August mientras salía de la cocina con la porcelana entre sus manos cuando al girarse encontró frente a sí a uno de tantos pordioseros de las calles de Paris ¡Se había metido a su casa! ¡¿Cómo? Eso nunca había pasado.

Sophie gritó de la impresión, sus manos soltaron la porcelana y ésta cayó destruyéndose al momento. La joven intentó correr hacia la calle mientras pedía ayuda pero el rufián mucho más fuerte que ella y más maleado por las calles logró someterla solamente logró llegar a la base de las escaleras.

La pobre mujer forcejeaba por liberarse de esas fuertes y callosas manos ¡En buen momento estaba sola! El hombre solo tuvo que sujetarla con una mano por las muñecas mientras con la otra de una sola intención comenzaba a tantear su escote del pecho.

Sophie gritó con todas sus fuerzas solo para ser callada por un fuerte bofetón que le hizo sangrar.

¡Auxilio!- gritó de nuevo desesperada solamente para ser callada de otro bofetón.

No, no, por favor, que no pasara nada, que alguien le ayudara. Imploraba a los cielos pero al parecer no había quién le ayudara. ¡Oh sí tan solo llegara August!

-¡Alto!

El grito provino desde arriba de las escaleras. Sophie tirada en el suelo levantó la vista ¡No podía creerlo! ¡El hombre que hasta esa tarde había estado inconsciente estaba de pie apoyado en el barandal de madera de la escalera! ¡Pálido como un cadáver, terrible como la muerte! Era tal la autoridad que emanaba que Sophie no supo si tenía más terror de lo que le podría pasar con el rufián sobre ella o con el espectro de su escalera.

El hombre de las calles también debió pensarlo pues aflojó su agarre sin separar su vista del espectro de cabello suelto y camisola sobre la escalera. ¿Un momento? ¡No era posible! El pobre diablo había reconocido de quién se trataba.

-_L'inspecteur_… Javert

Sophie no sabía si había sido solo una horrible pesadilla o Dios le había protegido, lo único que sabía era que el rufián salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin –afortunadamente- haber tomado nada ni de la casa ni de ella.

¿Quién podía ser el espectro de su escalera? ¿Quién podía ser este hombre que los rufianes de las calles solo pronunciar su nombre les ponía en huída, que solo ver su rostro les petrificaba.

Sophie se incorporó sobre sus rodillas temblorosa y pálida mientras no perdía de vista a aquel terrible espectro sobre la escalera mientras en silencio agradecía su presencia.

La joven estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano del inspector con la que se agarraba a la moldura del barandal temblaba ligeramente por la fuerza que hacía para no caer.

¡_Oh mon Dieu_!- gritó Sophie solo verlo desvanecerse.

El inspector Javert hubiera caído dolorosamente por las escaleras si Sophie no hubiera subido de dos en dos los escalones para atraparlo y suavizar su caída, había sido un milagro que no se pisara su propio vestido.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba completamente mareado y para empeorar las cosas el pecho le dolía cada que respiraba; pero, había valido la pena ¡No podía imaginar que una dama fuera abusada dentro de su propio hogar por un descarriado irremediablemente perdido!

Comenzó a toser con fuerza cuando para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que había caído sobre _mademoiselle_ Sophie pero cosa extraña, la dama no se había alterado por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, al contrario le sonreía como nadie le había sonreído en toda su vida mientras sus bonitos y delineados ojos verdes le observaban con una piedad y agradecimientos infinitos.

_Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, inspecteur… merci beaucoup_- murmuro Sophie sentada en los escalones de Madera con el inspector entre sus brazos.

El inspector Javert había sobrepasado sus ya debilitadas fuerzas, sin poder evitarlo todo se puso negro frente a sus ojos, una vez caía inconsciente sin darse cuenta su afiebrada cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro de _mademoiselle_ Sophie…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**LIBRO CUATRO**

Buena justicia se hará…

El boticario era uno de los hombres más amables que August conocía, era un hombre mayor mucho más viejo que el doctor Anton –si es que esto último era posible- con cara de tortuga vieja siempre sonriente ¿por qué sonreía tanto si vendía medicamentos y drogas de mal sabor que te dejaban una desagradable sensación en la boca por días? Ni idea, pero lo cierto es que siempre que August y cualquier otro pilluelo iban a surtir recetas medicas siempre les recibía con un cono de papel lleno de dulces, tal vez sí sabía finalmente que los jarabes sabían horrible.

Ese día la botica estaba a rebosar de gente, tal vez los enfrentamientos en las distintas barricadas de la noche anterior habían tenido algo que ver para que la venta de ese día fuera mucho mejor que en todo el invierno pasado.

Después de recibir su paquete por fin August pudo regresar a casa con los frascos de medicamentos que _mademoiselle _Sophie le había solicitado y con su cono lleno de caramelos.

¿Había dejado la puerta abierta? No, era imposible, August había cerrado bien. Esa era la primera regla de _Monsieur_, que siempre dejara a Sophie protegida del exterior.

¿_Mademoiselle_ Sophie?- llamó August solamente asomar la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

No hubo respuesta. Sin importarle lo mucho que amaba los dulces dejó caer su cono de papel.

-¡_Mademoiselle_ Sophie! ¡Sophie!

August sintió un vuelco en el estómago que no le gustó para nada. Ni siquiera cuando _Monsieur _le ordenaba seguir a los rufianes a las tabernas y encrucijadas más terribles de toda la ciudad de Paris el pequeño se aterraba de esa manera, no, ahora tenía miedo por _mademoiselle _Sophie. ¡Por qué había tardado tanto en la botica! ¡Por qué!

El pequeño no dijo nada, solamente abrió la boca sin que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios. _Mademoiselle _se encontraba apoyada en los escalones de madera con el caballero inconsciente entre sus brazos, la cabeza de éste estaba apoyada sobre su hombro mientras la dama francesa tarareaba su arrullo favorito.

_Au clair de la lune _era la canción de cuna favorita de Mademoiselle Sophie desde que August recordaba, la chica siempre tarareaba esa canción para acompañarse tanto en la soledad de sus noches como en el frío de sus días.

_Mademoiselle_ Sophie, giro de pronto su bonito rostro hacia August indicando que todo estaba bien ¿por qué tenía sangre en el labio? Se preguntó el niño. Después de cerrar la puerta y dejar el paquete en la mesa de la cocina August fue hasta la escalera para ayudar a la dama.

…

Subir al inspector Javert hasta su habitación hubiera sido lo más difícil del mundo para Sophie o para August si hubieran tenido que hacerlo solos pero al contar con la ayuda del otro el trabajo se redujo considerablemente.

_Merci beaucoup_, August- dijo finalmente Sophie cuando el inspector una vez más estuvo en la cama.

…

El pobre infeliz que intentó propasarse con _mademoiselle _Sophie siguió corriendo como alma en pena por las calles de Paris sin que nadie en ese momento le prestara atención, avanzó por callejones y encrucijadas que cualquier otro ciudadano de la ciudad hubiera considerado un laberinto de adoquines hasta llegar a una repugnante taberna en uno de los barrios más miserables.

En el interior no había nadie bebiendo a esa hora, el pordiosero subió corriendo las escaleras del local hasta llegar a la última habitación del corredor. De un golpe abrió la puerta.

En lugar estaba iluminado solo por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

¿Y bien?- preguntó una voz desde el sillón protegido entre las sombras de la esquina opuesta a la ventana- ¿Dónde está?

La puerta se cerró al momento dejando ver a un hombre de complexión robusta de gran altura, tanto que parecía su cabeza golpearía con el techo de la habitación. El pobre diablo estaba atrapado en ese lugar.

No… no… no estaba sola- dijo entrecortadamente ya fuera por la carrera o por el miedo.

_¿Excusez-moi?- _alzó la voz la sombra- ¡A qué demonios te refieres con "no estaba sola"!

El pobre hombre intento escapar pero los brazos de hierro del titán detrás de él lo detuvieron.

_L'inspecteur… L'inspecteur…_- comenzó a balbucear.

_¿Le detective?_- la voz sonaba molesta cada vez más- ¿Estaba en casa?

La presa sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza.

_L'inspecteur_ Javert- atinó a decir.

El nombre hizo que todos se congelaran en ese momento, hasta el titán dirigió una mirada significativa a las sombras, todos conocían el nombre de Javert en el bajo mundo de las sucias calles de Paris.

_Merde_- exclamó la voz después de unos minutos de silencio- eso complica nuestros planes… _C'est la vie_, seguiremos de acuerdo al plan, esto no cambia nada… Elimínalo, ya no nos sirve y puede comprometer nuestro plan.

Y sin escuchar las protestas y suplicas del pobre infortunado el titán obedeció la orden abrazando a su presa de tal forma que lo único que se escuchó fue el crujir de los huesos del pobre hombre.

…

_¡Oncle!-_ Sophie se lanzó contra los brazos de su tío temblando como una hoja.

_¿Ce qui se passe?_- se sorprendió su tío solamente ver a su sobrina llorar en su pecho.

No paso ni un minuto sin que fuera puesto al tanto de la situación tanto por August como por la misma Sophie, al terminar la cara de _Monsieur_ era inescrutable, solamente atinó a levantarse del sillón que ocupaba en la sala y caminar directamente a las escaleras.

Sophie y el pequeño August no preguntaron qué pasaba, solamente le siguieron a pasos rápidos...

…

El inspector Javert había vuelto a recobrar el conocimiento después de unas cuantas horas de sueño y descanso. Al momento recordó lo que había pasado mientras una vez más la tos seca se hacía presente. Comenzaba a impacientarse de esa molesta tos que parecía ir en aumento, al parecer las medicinas del doctor Anton no habían hecho efecto.

_Oncle_François abrió la puerta de la habitación del inspector justo en el momento en que el inspector se apoyaba sobre sus codos para poder ver quien había irrumpido de golpe.

¿Quién era este hombre? El inspector lo recordaba vagamente… claro, era el hombre del bastón que había visto la noche anterior. ¿Qué relación tenía con la mujer joven de la escalera? Un momento… ¡Por Dios, Javert sabía quién era este hombre mayor!

_¡Le détective Vidocq_!- exclamó el inspector Javert cuando la tos por fin cedió.

_¡Á votre service, Monsieur L'inspecteur Javert!-_ hizo una ligera reverencia el detective Vidocq.

Eugène-François Vidocq el ilustre director de la _Sûreté Nationale_, el detective por excelencia, no había hombre en el cuerpo de la policía francesa que no conociera el nombre del respetable _detective._

El inspector Javert, no podía creerlo, de entre tantos hombres en todo París fue salvado (para buena o mala suerte) por el Gran Vidocq. Sin poder evitarlo se dejo caer sobre los almohadones sin lograr ocultar su desconcierto.

_Monsieur-_ comenzó a hablar el detective- ha salvado el honor de mi sobrina, estoy en deuda con usted.

¿En deuda conmigo?- trató de incorporarse el inspector.

¡Eso era imposible, ningún inspector, ni siquiera uno de primer rango como él podía permitirse tener una deuda de honor con el gran detective Vidocq! ¡Era como tener una deuda con el más importante de los Magistrados!

Dirá misa, si gusta- le cortó bravuconamente Vidocq como hacía siempre que le aburría el protocolo- pero lo cierto es que nunca me perdonaría si a mi Sophie le hubiera pasado algo. Ya veremos si con el vaivén del tiempo puedo pagar esta deuda.

¿Puede un hombre que ha sido de la muerte quedar en deuda con el más ilustre de todas las autoridades a favor de la seguridad de los ciudadanos en toda Francia? No, posiblemente no…

Era mi deber- fue lo único que argumento Javert.

Sophie estaba impresionada, de una sola intención ella y August habían presenciado el descubrimiento de la identidad del hombre del Sena, habían visto como Oncle Vidocq agradecía las acciones del caballero (en toda su vida August solo había visto dos veces atrás a _Monsieur _agradecer sinceramente algo) y no solo eso sino que también comprobaban que aunque en diferencia de edades y temperamentos (lo poco que habían visto) estos dos hombres tenían el mismo respeto reverencial por la justicia, y que los dos al igual que los sabuesos de casa no descansarían hasta poner detrás de las rejas a cualquier infractor.

Veo que se encuentra mejor- continuó _Oncle_ Vidocq- los remedios del doctor y las manos de mi sobrina hacen milagros- agregó con una risilla maliciosa.

¿Las manos de su sobrina? _¡Merde!_ ¡Javert no solo había salvado a la sobrina del detective sino que también había sido atendido por ella durante toda ese tiempo! ¿Estaba ahora en deuda no solo con el exconvicto de Jean Valjean sino con una mujer? Bueno, él la había salvado así que podrían decir que estaban a mano. No, había sido su obligación protegerla no una deuda. Mal momento para ponerse a divagar con cuestiones de ética y moral.

Sophie hubiera deseado arrojarle un almohadón a su tío, siempre era así de inoportuno, ahora el inspector Javert pensaría que él había sido una carga. ¿Cómo podía ser su salvador una carga? Mal momento para que la mentecita de _madmoiselle_ se echara a volar.

El único que parecía conservar la cabeza fría era August que con toda calma y sabiduría del mundo dijo de pronto:

-¿A qué hora se servirá la cena?

Lo más sensato que ninguno de los tres adultos había dicho en toda esa conversación.

Vidocq lanzó una sonora carcajada.

¡Claro, claro! ¡Los vivos a las cosas de los vivos!- exclamó dando un fuerte golpe con el bastón- Bueno_, inspecteur,_ como nuestro invitado supongo podrá bajar a cenar con nosotros. Además ya que su febril cabeza ha dejado de dar vueltas, deseo hablar de algunos negocios con usted. De un hombre de ley a otro hombre de ley…

_Excusez, Monsieur l' inspecteur_- se aventuró a hablar Sophie- está es la forma en que _mon oncle_ agradece al salvador de su sobrina. ¿Desea bajar a cenar o prefiere que le traiga la cena a la cama?

No es necesaria esta muestra de atención femenina- habló Javert sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo normal que sonaba su voz después de casi morirse (aunque ese era el propósito de lanzarse al Sena)

Cortante, brusco y hasta cierta forma arrogante pero, esa era la forma de ser de Javert además ¿qué se podía esperar de aquel a quien nunca nadie mostro una muestra de afecto? Sophie no se sintió agraviada o dolida ante la actitud de su salvador, era tan parecido a su tío que sabía perfectamente cómo tratar a este tipo de caballeros.

_D'accord,_ la cena estará lista en quince minutos- contestó alejándose de la cama.

August la siguió hacia la cocina dejando solos a Vidocq cómodamente sentado en su sillón y al inspector Javert a medio incorporarse en la cama.

Debo admitir- habló Vidocq levantándose con toda calma- que mi sobrina tiene carácter, viene de familia… En fin, _c'est la vie_, vamos _Monsieur,_ tenemos negocios que atender…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**LIBRO CINCO**

Perdido en las tinieblas…

La cocina era uno de los lugares de toda la casa que más le gustaban a August, _Mademoiselle _Sophie era buena cocinando y siempre le daba alguna galleta al chico.

En esta ocasión se encontraba terminando de preparar la cena, la joven cortaba las últimas verduras que echaría a la sopa mientras soltaba su último hervor.

August estaba sentado frente a la mesa de madera ocupado en cortar su manzana.

August…- llamó la sobrina de Vidocq.

¿_Oui_?- contestó August sin levantar la vista del cuchillo y su manzana.

Tú has visto y oído muchas cosas en tus andanzas con mi tío, ¿cierto?- Sophie había echado las verduras en el momento exacto- ¿cómo es que no sabías quién era _Monsieur, L'Inspecteur Javert_?

August se tomó su tiempo para contestar, se había tragado un pedazo de manzana, una de las manzanas más dulces que había probado.

Tal vez porque Monsieur, nunca pide ayuda a los demás miembros de la policía- pensó August.

Debiste ver la cara del truhán que entró a la casa- continuó Sophie- se petrificó solo verlo… Y me parece mi tío ya sabía con quien trataba desde el principio ¿no lo crees? De otra forma no le hubiera permitido quedarse en la casa.

August asintió mientras mordía otro pedazo de manzana. Ahora tenían varias cosas en que pensar: Uno, Vidocq siempre supo quién era el Inspector Javert. Dos, Javert era temido por los miserables de la ciudad.

Listo, ahora podemos poner la mesa- dijo alegremente Sophie.

August estaba a punto de contestar aun con la boca llena de manzana cuando un fuerte sonido seco se dejó escuchar. Ambos levantaron la cabeza para después en menos de una fracción de segundo mirarse y salir corriendo de la cocina.

El ruido había provenido exactamente de la parte alta de la casa, justo donde se encontraba la habitación que ocupaba el inspector Javert.

…

Cada movimiento fue una agonía, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier dolor que sintiera su cuerpo. No permitiría que _Mademoiselle_ Sophie, el pilluelo o el mismo _detective_ Vidocq volvieran a verlo como una figura que necesitaba de lastima o caridad. Solo pensarlo venía a su mente el recuerdo de Jean Valjean perdonándole la vida en la barricada…

Javert intentó levantarse de la cama sin poder evitar que la molesta tos seca se hiciera presente, esa persistente tos que se había presentado desde que despertará después de su intento fallido de suicidio en el Sena.

No dejaba de toser produciéndole un fuerte dolor en el pecho, era tan agudo que parecía le habían clavado un puñal, entre más intentaba inspirar tratando de que llegar aire a sus pulmones más aumentaba la tos, ahora el dolor no solo era en el pecho sino que podía sentirlo hacia su espalda. Una fuerte punzada en el costado lo hizo encorvarse por el dolor.

Podía sentir como jalaba aire pero no lograba respirar, se estaba ahogando, parecía que finalmente lo que había empezado en el Sena terminaría en esa habitación. Con uno de esos esfuerzos sobrehumanos se giro de la cama cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Javert se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inútilmente intentaba respirar, podía sentir como aumentaba el dolor en su pecho, como si le estuvieran presionando por dentro… Si esto seguía así no tardaría mucho en colapsar…

…

Vidocq, Sophie y August habían escuchado el golpe y en menos de lo que tarda en un pensamiento ya se encontraban en la habitación. El detective Vidocq había abierto de un golpe la puerta encontrándose con el inspector que se ahogaba, sin decir ni una palabra se volvió al corredor dejando a dos desconcertados y aterrados Sophie y August.

¡Iré por el doctor Anton!- informó gritando antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

Aunque los dejaba solos ante el peligro, August y Sophie sabían que esa era la forma de actuar de Vidocq, que no les abandonaría, pero esperaban con todo el corazón no tardará demasiado ya que el inspector no tenía tiempo que perder.

¡August, ayúdame a girarlo!- ordenó Sophie.

La dama francesa había llegado primero al lado de Javert, el inspector se ahogaba, su piel comenzaba a mostrar una leve coloración azulada en los labios. Sophie tenía miedo de que no tuvieran oportunidad de ayudarlo. August al momento lo giro con esfuerzo, solo habían logrado que Javert reposara prácticamente sobre las faldas de Sophie.

A ella no le importo tenerlo en su regazo, lo único que pedía era que el hombre que había salvado su honra no muriera en ese momento.

¡Por favor, Javert, resista!- le hablaba Sophie intentando mantenerlo consciente.

La mujer puso su mano sobre el pecho de Javert, podía sentir el latir de su corazón cada vez más lento, más lejano. El inspector dejó de boquear, el dolor era tan intenso que comenzaba a entrar en estado de shock, lentamente el sonido sordo de su respirar se iba apagando… Javert dejó escapar un largo suspiro con la última inspiración de aire, después todo su cuerpo se relajó cuan largo era sobre el regazo de Sophie.

¿Inspector?- llamó aterrada la chica en un susurro- ¿Inspector? ¡Javert!- lo sacudió levemente, después con más fuerza.

No, Javert no reaccionaba, los ojos de Sophie se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía que tenía sobre sus faldas a un hombre muerto.

_¡Aidez-moi! ¡Aidez-moi!_- gritaba desesperada sin soltar el cuerpo de Javert.

August había visto todo, sabía que era cuestión de vida o muerte traer cuanto antes al doctor Anton, tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde pero aun así tenían que intentarlo.

El pilluelo salió de la habitación corriendo dejando sola a Sophie.

…

El doctor Anton había pasado todo el día prestando sus servicios a la policía francesa, aun se necesitaban de todas las manos posibles para atender a los heridos por los enfrentamientos en las barricadas o para establecer razones de las muertes de los insurrectos.

En todos sus años, Anton no había visto tanta vida desperdiciada, los jóvenes habían caído igual que habían caído las víctimas inocentes durante la epidemia de cólera tan reciente.

Después de dar sus reportes había tomado un carruaje para dirigirse a descansar un poco a casa, por azares del destino o tal vez voluntad de la Providencia el cochero había tomado por unas calles cercanas a la casa de la sobrina del detective Vidocq.

No estaría mal visitar a la joven enfermera y preguntar por el estado del paciente del Sena, debía admitir que estaba desconcertado sobre qué motivaría a un hombre a tratar de terminar con su vida.

Aun no terminaba de acomodar sus pensamientos cuando el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente, el cochero apenas y había tenido tiempo de calmar a los caballos antes de que golpearan a un ciudadano que se había parado frente a ellos.

¿Qué sucede?- se asomó el viejo doctor Anton.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con el mismo Vidocq en persona, el detective había salido de su casa en busca de un carruaje para buscar al doctor y tal fue el juego del destino que el primer carruaje con el que se había topado era el de Anton.

Vidocq no había tenido tiempo suficiente más que para decir "Empeoró" cuando a la visita nocturna también se sumó August gritando "Aidez-moi"

Solo ver al chico ambos hombres de edad entendieron lo dramático del momento.

…

Sophie sabía que tenía a un hombre muerto entre sus brazos, había tratado de sentir el corazón de Javert latiendo en su pecho pero solo había logrado sentir como si tocara una esponja, no entendía que significaba pero si sabía que su salvador finalmente había expirado. Ella no sabía nada de medicina y para tratar de ahuyentar el miedo de no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo lo mecía mientras tarareaba entre sollozos el _Au clair de la lune_.

Como si se tratara de un sueño, a la distancia escuchó voces que no reconocía mientras ella alisaba el cabello que recién había empezado a encanecer de Javert. La cabeza del inspector estaba levemente echada hacia atrás.

Escuchó como en un eco distante los pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras y después entre el velo de sus lágrimas distinguió a su tío Vidocq que le arrebataba el cuerpo del inspector tendiéndolo en el suelo justo cuando el viejo doctor Anton entraba en la habitación agitado por la carrera, August llevaba su maletín negro cargando.

Javert en el suelo fue al momento revisado por el doctor, primero sacó su estetoscopio y comenzó a escuchar su corazón. La cara del doctor era un libro abierto, mostraba lo desesperado del momento.

Vidocq tomó por los hombros a Sophie jalándola hacia el sillón, ella ni siquiera podía sentir sus piernas, August se había hecho a un lado para dejar trabajar al doctor con la ayuda de Vidocq.

¿Por qué se afanarían tanto con un muerto? Sophie veía todo como si fuera una representación de teatro, como si nada de eso fuera real.

El doctor Anton gritó de pronto algo que llamó la atención de Vidocq, por sus caras pasó el brillo de una vaga esperanza. De un rápido movimiento que solo dan los años de experiencia, el doctor Anton sacó de su botiquín una aguja pequeña que con la ayuda de Vidocq quién siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor había roto la tela de la ropa de dormir del inspector, alzado un poco su brazo y sujetado a lo alto. El viejo Anton de una sola intención clavó la aguja justo entre las costillas del inspector.

Sophie estaba segura de haber escuchado un leve "shhh" al momento del golpe pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que estaba más ocupada en ver como el doctor Anton sacaba de su botiquín con la mano libre un pequeño frasco con una manguera en la tapa que clavó a la aguja aun en el cuerpo del inspector.

Hasta August había olvidado la comida durante todo ese tiempo. Era como si todo hubiera quedado suspendido en esa imagen, Sophie no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que el doctor Anton de tiempo en tiempo retiraba el frasco y lo destapaba para después regresarlo a la misma posición, Vidocq había bajado el brazo de Javert pero no se había separado de la cabecera que ocupaba, al igual que Anton cada cierto tiempo volvía a elevarlo y dejarlo caer.

Ya pasaría de media noche cuando el doctor Anton pareció satisfecho de su trabajo, volvió a tomar su estetoscopio y lanzó una exclamación de alegría. En ese momento Sophie lo sintió más que saberlo, Javert no había muerto, todo ese trabajo de pelear contra la muerte había sido para mantenerlo con vida, sí, no había duda, Javert se recuperaría, sus labios ya no tenían esa preocupante tonalidad azulada y su pecho había comenzado a bajar y a subir muy lentamente. El doctor no se atrevía a moverlo del suelo, esa noche no la pasaría en la cama, August bajó una almohada para la cabeza del inspector.

Cuando el doctor Anton lo consideró pertinente, Vidocq sujetando por las axilas a Javert y August tomando sus tobillos lo levantaron y colocaron con sumo cuidado en la cama.

Una vez más el médico tomó su pulso, retiro y volvió a poner el frasco de vidrio junto a las costillas del inspector y finalmente terminó por escuchar el latido del corazón de Javert y el ritmo de su respiración.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó finalmente- Di órdenes de que éste hombre no se levantara de la cama. Sus pulmones pudieron colapsar y ahora lloraríamos una muerte y no velaríamos a un enfermo.

Sophie explicó todo al momento, sentía que era su culpa que el inspector se hubiera levantado para socorrerla pero fue Vidocq quien argumento que era su propia culpa por no dejarle descansar.

No importa, de quién fue la culpa- dijo el doctor reprendiendo con la mirada al detective- lo bueno fue que gracias a Dios pudimos salvarle. Vidocq no puede comportarse como un necio cuando un hombre está tan delicado, _mademoiselle_ no es su culpa, aun con un pie en la tumba todo caballero debe velar por el honor de una dama… Ahora, escúchenme bien, este hombre aunque sea el mismo coloso de Rodas no debe levantarse de la cama, debe guardar absoluto reposo ya que de lo contrario morirá, de eso estoy absolutamente seguro. Como lo sospeché una costilla perforó un pulmón, su estado se vio gravemente comprometido y si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…

Sophie se llevó las manos a la cara intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

Tranquila, niña, tranquila- trato de calmarla el doctor Anton- ahora está tan débil que no podrá levantarse en días. Y si es necesario le drogaré para que no vuelva a asustaros de esta manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo estará en cama?- preguntó Vidocq.

Sé que lo que más le interesa, _Monsieur_, son vuestros negocios- le reprendió de nuevo Anton- pero _l'inspecteur_ no podrá levantarse en menos de un mes, después, si sus fuerzas y deseo de vivir lo permiten podrá comenzar el lento camino de su recuperación.

Vidocq hizo una mueca de desagrado él esperaba estuviera listo al momento para atrapar al Alquimista.

Ahora vamos a dejar descansar al pobre hombre- decía el doctor mientras guardaba todas sus cosas en el maletín.

Vidocq, August y el doctor se salieron de la habitación. Sophie iba a salir cuando el doctor la detuvo.

Si vos gustáis, podéis velar por vuestro enfermo- le dijo dulcemente el anciano- le debéis mucho, _cherie._

Sophie asintió regresando al lado de la cama del inspector Javert, la puerta se cerró mientras ella con una mano alisaba de nuevo su cabello, Javert tenía levemente los labios entreabiertos, Sophie daba gracias de que ya no tuvieran esa tonalidad azul que tanto la había asustado, su rostro se veía completamente agotado, aun guardaba una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Una vez más el arrullo _Au clair de la lune_ se dejo escuchar esa noche mientras Sophie sujetaba con fuerza la mano derecha de Javert.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**LIBRO SEIS**

El Dios encadenado

August se había quedado profundamente dormido apoyado en la mesa del comedor mientras el detective Vidocq y el doctor Anton continuaban hablando con una botella de vino frente a ellos.

En verdad es desconcertante, _Monsieur_- habló el doctor Anton después de terminar con otra copa de vino- Simplemente desconcertante, estaba prácticamente muerto, nunca he conocido a ningún hombre que se ponga en pie a unas cuantas horas de casi haberse ahogado… Afortunadamente para vuestra sobrina lo logró; pero, el esfuerzo casi lo mata...

Vidocq asintió con fuerza mientras llenaba su propio vaso.

Recuperó el sentido y hasta conoció mi nombre- el detective bebió de su vaso- yo pensaba hacerlo participe de mi plan para detener de una vez por todas a mi archienemigo, mi nemesis, "El Alquimista"

Anton negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

No podrá levantarse en menos de un mes, Vidocq, ya se lo he dicho- recalcó el doctor- aun estoy preocupado que no logré llegar a la mañana… las siguientes horas son críticas. ¿Y si su corazón no lo resiste? ¿Y si sus pulmones colapsan? No, no podemos arriesgarnos. ¡No debe ser imprudente!

El tío de Sophie refunfuñó entre dientes, sabía cuando tenía una batalla perdida contra el doctor Anton.

Vuestra sobrina- habló después de unos momentos de tenso silencio el doctor- es todo un ángel, aunque no me sorprendería que se preocupara tanto por el hombre que la ha salvado del peor peligro que puede correr una dama ¿no lo cree?

Vidocq bebió su siguiente vaso lentamente. Su sobrina… al parecer a Sophie le agradaba el cuidar de su salvador, al menos esa había sido la primera impresión que había tenido Vidocq al ver a su sobrina cual cuadro de La Piedad de Miguel Ángel con Javert entre sus brazos.

Esto complicará todo…- musitó para sí Vidocq.

_¿Excusez-moi?_- preguntó el doctor Anton pensando que se refería a él.

…

Como había dicho el doctor Anton los siguientes dos días fueron críticos, en ocasiones el inspector inconsciente parecía ahogarse lo que movilizaba a todos en la casa de Vidocq. Finalmente el tercer día el inspector regresó al mundo de los vivos aunque aun presentaba problemas para respirar, la tos seca parecía haberse quedado para siempre con él lo mismo que el fuerte dolor en el pecho lo que lo hacía perder el conocimiento preocupando a Sophie quien no se separaba de su lecho.

El doctor Anton explicó que era natural y que su convalecencia apenas iniciaba pero que progresaba favorablemente.

No fue hasta el décimo día que Javert abrió los ojos encontrándose con que estaba en una habitación que en primera instancia no reconocía ¿qué había pasado? Se sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera intento moverse.

Un ligero "cof" hizo despertar a Sophie, la joven se había quedado dormida sujetando la mano de Javert como siempre lo hacía.

¿Mmmh?- musitó solo despertar.

De haber podido habría gritado de alegría, Javert había girado su demacrado rostro hacia ella, se veía terriblemente agotado pero el brillo de su mirada de zafiro seguía presente.

_Merci, merci mon Dieu_- musitaba Sophie besando la mano de Javert- estáis despierto, gracias a Dios, gracias.

Javert no comprendía que pasaba, estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía decirle a esta mujer que era indigno lo que hacía, que él no merecía sus lágrimas.

Todo este tiempo el doctor Anton no dejaba de pasar las visitas prácticamente diarias a este paciente, después de revisarle de nuevo y comprobar que la herida cicatrizaba adecuadamente permitió que el inspector pudiera sentarse en el lecho apoyando su espalda entre los almohadones.

_Monsieur-_ habló el doctor Anton.

El inspector por fin había recuperado completamente la consciencia y recordaba con toda claridad lo que había pasado después de estar preso por los insurgentes en la Barricada de la calle de Chanvrerie. Ahora respirando acompasadamente escuchaba al doctor después de que éste le cambiara los vendajes del pecho.

_Monsieur_, ha salvado la vida por segunda vez- continuó el doctor Anton.

Por tercera…- pensó el inspector Javert sufriendo un repentino ataque de tos.

La mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, aun dolía cada vez que tosía aunque poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

Respire lentamente- ordenaba el doctor Anton- respire, así, eso es. Debe procurar no toser, sé que es difícil pero lentamente ira controlándose…

Javert intentó hablar pero el doctor Anton le hizo guardar silencio.

No debe forzarse a sí mismo, _Monsieur_, no debe hablar en voz alta- continuó el doctor- no puedo permitirle que se ponga en pie aun, pero puede permanecer sentado si se cansa de estar recostado, eso lo ayudará a respirar mejor. Sus pulmones están muy sentidos _Inspecteur_, debe fortalecerse más antes de que regresé a sus antiguas actividades… Debe descansar en todo momento, si sigue mis indicaciones en unas semanas estará mucho mejor.

¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Javert sintiéndose terriblemente inútil.

Dos semanas pueden ser un muy buen tiempo para una convalecencia apropiada- contestó el doctor.

¡Dos semanas! ¡Eso era demasiado tiempo! Javert intentó levantarse sin lograrlo.

_Monsieur_, usted es tan necio como el mismo detective Vidocq- sonrió el doctor- si no sigue mis indicaciones no podremos hacer nada por usted. Javert si Dios le ha dado otra oportunidad después del Sena no debería rechazarla ¿no lo cree?

El inspector dejó caer su cabeza entre los almohadones mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sophie- llamó el doctor a la chica- que el inspector se alimente bien, que beba muchos líquidos, agua, no vino. Y sobretodo que descanse…- después de hacer una ligera pausa agrego- si consideras que puede levantarse que camine un poco por la habitación pero si se agota debe reposar inmediatamente.

_Oui_- contestó Sophie asintiendo con la cabeza.

…

Vidocq había salido de viaje después de saber que el inspector Javert se recuperaría. Una vez más dejaba sola a Sophie, en casa; extrañamente no parecía preocupado por qué alguien pudiera intentar atacar de nuevo a su sobrina "¿Quién lo intentará con semejante guardián?" contestó a las dudas de Sophie con una socarrona sonrisa.

El detective se había llevado a August consigo y también el doctor Anton tuvo que dejar de visitar con la misma frecuencia de antes al paciente ya que debía visitar a otros enfermos fuera de Paris.

Javert no hablaba en lo absoluto con Sophie, el hecho de que la dama tuviera que ayudarle para tomar los alimentos, levantarse, acostarse, cambiarse de ropa (Vidocq había investigado dónde vivía el inspector y había ido personalmente por sus pertenencias, había pagado a la casera y había informado que el inspector no regresaría) en fin, para todo era intolerable. Él que nunca había necesitado de nada ni de nadie ahora se veía reducido a aceptar la caridad y piedad primero de Jean Valjean y después de una mujer… Era inaudito.

Sophie entendía como se sentía el inspector Javert ¡Era tan parecido a su tío Vidocq! Que le servía en silencio, le ayudaba en todo y trataba de hacer lo más soportable posible su recuperación, este hombre al cual no conocía la había salvado de la deshonra, le debía mucho a este hombre como para no preocuparse por él.

Contra a lo indicado por el doctor, Javert no tardo en ponerse de pie asustando a Sophie, la herida de su costado se había abierto y la sangre manchaba su camisa cuando ella entró a la habitación con la bandeja de la cena. La segunda vez que se puso en pie fue capaz de dar unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la cama siempre sujetándose con firmeza a las mantas. Sophie sabía que no podría detenerlo y que si lo intentaba le ofendería así que solo vigilaba que no se fuera a lastimar, en este intento Javert cayo exhausto y jadeante al suelo, Sophie corrió a su lado para ayudarle a sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la cama. La sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Javert la hizo sonreír, ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Una noche mientras Sophie dormía profundamente en el sillón después de cuidarle el inspector logró levantarse de la cama en silencio y caminar por la habitación, sus pies descalzos no hacían ningún ruido sobre la madera pero sabía que si intentaba abrir la puerta despertaría a la mujer que le vigilaba.

Sus piernas eran más fuertes cada día y lograba caminar más sin agotarse pero aun faltaba para que logrará ser quién antes era, en un tropiezo terminó por caer y si no hubiera sido por tener frente a él el sillón hubiera caído cuan largo era al suelo.

Sophie abrió los ojos sobresaltada, Javert le había caído encima; ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cómo explicarle a esta mujer que él lo único que estaba haciendo era desobedecer las órdenes del doctor? Vaya, hasta él se sorprendió "desobedecer las órdenes del doctor" parecía que el hecho de encontrarse con Jean Valjean sí había producido cambios drásticos en él como el intentar suicidarse y el hecho de que ahora desobedecía ordenes de una autoridad…

Sophie tenía sobre ella el cuerpo de Javert, extrañamente en ningún momento se sintió amenazada, solamente sonrió.

¿Lleváis mucho tiempo despierto?- preguntó desconcertando a Javert- Os ayudaré…

Javert aceptó contra su voluntad el apoyo que Sophie le ofrecía para regresarlo a la cama. Después de ayudarlo a recostarse le dio la espalda con toda la intención de regresar al sillón.

En toda mi vida- comenzó Javert hablando en un susurro- nunca he dependido de nadie…

Sophie se detuvo girando su rostro un poco, en su cama no había un hombre convaleciente, no había un inspector de la policía francesa que había intentado suicidarse y que después había salvado su honra, no, en su cama había un Dios encadenado tratando de liberarse de sus cadenas. La alegoría le había gustado, no cabía duda de que entre más observaba a Javert más le recordaba a Vidocq.

Lo entiendo, Monsieur- le contestó- le entiendo…

Sophie salió de la habitación, velaría el sueño de Javert desde el otro lado de la puerta…

…

Mientras el inspector Javert se fortalecía más cada día, en otra parte de Francia, al norte del país nuestra sombra y su coloso se preparaban también, cada movimiento debía ser ejecutado con precisión, no había cabida para los errores y sobretodo la incompetencia no sería tolerada…

La puerta de un viejo castillo medieval se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz a la oscura habitación.

Ah mi amigo- comenzó nuestra sombra que fuera hacia semanas notificado de la presencia del inspector Javert en la casa del detective Vidocq- no cabe duda de que los Dioses quieren que nuestra venganza se lleve a cabo… ¡Mira que debemos agradecer a los mozuelos de las barricadas por su distracción! ¿Quién iba a vigilar en esas semanas que cargamentos de municiones y armamento eran sacados de las Armerías del rey? ¡Te lo digo mi amigo, la fortuna nos sonríe!

La sombra proyectada por la luz del exterior era la del coloso que le servía de guardaespaldas.

Javert está muerto- informó acercándose hasta la sombra mostrándole un ejemplar del monitor.

¡Mejores noticias!- dijo emocionado nuestra sombra- vaya, vaya, quién diría que se había suicidado en el Sena. Así que no estaba en casa de Vidocq… Amigo mío ¡Prepara a todos! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Moviliza a _mes amis_ deben estar en Paris, recoger nuestro preciado tesoro y regresar antes de que las nieves nos alcancen. ¡Imagina que Vidocq no llegara a su propia fiesta! No, no, no, sería inaceptable… -después hizo una pausa tranquilizándose- quiero que la traigan cuanto antes, que nuestro plan no se vea alterado… Amigo mío, no me falles.

Como ordenéis- fue la respuesta del coloso.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando de nuevo la habitación en penumbras.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**LIBRO SIETE**

La rosa en primavera y el lobo en otoño

Eugène François Vidocq era el mejor detective francés de la época, cierto que su vida estaba rodeada de escándalos que él no se preocupaba en ocultar y mucho menos negar, había casado, enviudado, cortejado, seducido y utilizado a tanta dama de la sociedad francesa y hasta europea había deseado y el sexo femenino se lo había permitido; en su juventud había robado dinero de sus padres con la intención de viajar a las Américas y lo había perdido había entrado al servicio, había participado en más de quince duelos y había ganado, nunca había perdido, si había un obstáculo lo saltaba y lograba llegar al final sin importar el medio y todo le era permitido ¿ y por qué le era permitido? ¡Porque era Vidocq! ¿Y qué importaban los deslices que el gran Vidocq pudiera cometer siempre y cuando detuviera a los delincuentes de toda Francia? No importaban… lo importante era velar por la seguridad de los buenos ciudadanos de Paris y de toda Francia ¿qué podían importar los descarriados, los miserables, los esclavos de las galeras y el presidio? ¿Qué importaban los miserables…?

Sí, el gran detective Vidocq podía enfrentarse contra todo y contra todos… No había nadie que le ofreciera un buen reto… nadie… O al menos eso creía…

1830, ese año había sido determinante para Vidocq, ese año había aparecido su némesis, su archienemigo había movido la primera pieza en ese tablero de ajedrez representado por las calles de Paris ¿su nombre? _El Alquimista_ criatura sobrenatural que parecía siempre ir un paso delante de Vidocq, en ocasiones el gran detective, el héroe de todo Paris parecía cerrarle el paso y estar a punto de atraparle entre sus fuertes manos… en otras el némesis cometía asesinato tras asesinato aterrorizando a los ciudadanos, parecía ser tan letal como la misma epidemia de Cólera, era un genio del mal, sus planes eran terriblemente elaborados, no dejaba ninguna pista, no cometía ningún error, Vidocq desesperaba y a la vez se encontraba extasiado de haber encontrado por fin un reto a la altura de su superioridad… Sí, tanto el Alquimista como Vidocq disfrutaban el darse cacería mutua…

Fue la noche del 7 de junio de 1832 que Vidocq parecía haber atrapado por fin de una vez por todas al Alquimista, habían estado enfrascados en singular duelo donde en un momento dado el detective hubiera perdido la vida si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de su mozo August, un jovencito de no más de doce años… Lamentablemente la ayuda del niño no había servido más que para dar tiempo al Alquimista de escapar, corría como el mismo diablo, su velocidad era sorprendente y le perdieron el rastro por la plaza del Chatelet… Vidocq no había tenido tiempo esa noche de desquitar su furia por el fracaso contra el niño ya que por azares del destino o por un designio de la Providencia una pieza fundamental en este juego de fuerzas colosales entraba en acción, si hubiera sido una pieza de ajedrez … El _Inspecteur_ Javert….

Si Vidocq era el Rey en este juego, Javert podría ser su Alfil, desde la primera vez que Vidocq reconoció al inspector, supo que frente a él tenía a un hombre clave para su enfrentamiento contra el Alquimista, Javert era su alfil, su recto carácter demostrado a lo largo de los años de servicio a favor de la justicia y la ley francesa lo hacían el elemento clave para cerrarle el camino y atrapar al Alquimista, sí, un hombre, que siempre seguía una senda de rectitud, su movimiento sería igual que al de la pieza de ajedrez, una diagonal perfecta para llegar hasta el rey contrario, jaque mate al Alquimista.

Ese era el razonar de Vidocq, era obvio que Javert aceptaría ¿Por qué negaría las ordenes de la autoridad? ¿Por qué se negaría a obedecer a Vidocq? ¡Todas las fuerzas de la policía francesa obedecían a Vidocq! Sí, todas las fuerzas de la policía, pero no el destino, el destino no servía a Vidocq…

El destino se mostraba en contra de los deseos de Vidocq ¿Cómo? Javert había sido salvado por su mano en el Sena, Vidocq había estropeado su intento de suicidio sí, pero ahora la muerte, ese fría dama, reclamaba al hombre a quien había abrazado en el Sena… Después de haber salvado a la sobrina de Vidocq, Javert agonizaba, Vidocq había visto como su pieza clave se ahogaba entre estertores a causa de un pulmón perforado ¿Sería más grande el destino que Vidocq? Sin saberlo una vez más el gran detective acudía al auxilio de Javert tal vez pensando en su propio beneficio tal vez realmente pensando en hacer el bien al prójimo…

Por un momento Vidocq había visto arruinados sus planes para enfrentar al Alquimista con su nueva carta bajo la manga… Cuando el detective regresó con la ayuda médica para el inspector Javert le encontró muerto entre los brazos de su sobrina, estaba seguro, cuando le había colocado en el piso de madera para que el doctor le revisara no había sentido el latir de su corazón, "Merde" pensó no tanto lamentando la muerte de Javert sino por ver fracasar su plan contra su archienemigo; pero solo fue un fugaz pensamiento ya que al momento esa parte humana que solo dejaba ver con su círculo más cercano se hizo presente y puso manos a la obra para arrebatarle una vez más a esa fría dama blanca al caballero que reclamaba para su lecho mortuorio ¿El resultado? El inspector Javert continuaba en el mundo de los vivos…

Al parecer la contraofensiva contra el Alquimista debería esperar un poco más, ya que aun un titán como el mismo Javert necesitaba descanso, Vidocq tendría que aguantar esta lenta recuperación; pero, siendo como era de necio, arrogante y sobretodo determinado no perdió el tiempo sentado junto al lecho del herido, no, para eso estaba su sobrina, no, él se puso en marcha preparando todo para el momento preciso, reunir las pocas pertenencias de Javert, recabar toda la información que hubiera de él y sobretodo… eliminarle definitivamente de este mundo…

…

¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Vidocq sin levantarse de su sillón solo ver al viejo doctor Anton bajar las escaleras- ¿Ya está listo?

El doctor Anton había terminado su visita diaria al convaleciente inspector Javert. Esa tarde solo llegar el doctor se había topado con una sonriente aunque con lágrimas en los ojos Sophie quien le decía atropelladamente que el inspector había despertado, el anciano le había sonreído, esa joven que tanto peleaba con Vidocq por la semejanza de carácter se había vuelto un ángel que velaba en todo momento a Javert. Debía ser un hombre muy afortunado para tener tan noble alma a su servicio.

Y en efecto, por fin Javert había despertado, su corazón y pulmones aunque débiles le permitían vivir de nuevo… El doctor Anton estaba satisfecho, solo necesitaba descanso para recuperarse. Sí, estaba seguro que Javert lo lograría, tenía la fuerza para lograrlo…

La pregunta de Vidocq lo había tomado momentáneamente desprevenido pero al momento solamente negó con la cabeza, sabía cómo era el carácter de Vidocq, no por algo era su médico de cabecera desde hacia tantos años.

Se recuperará- contestó el doctor con su carita de sabia tortuga- pero ya os había dicho que no podrá levantarse en menos de un mes.

Pero sobrevivirá- habló de nuevo Vidocq levantándose del sillón- eso es lo único que importa.

Y sin hablar más con el doctor Anton se puso el sombrero que tenía listo junto a él y salió de la casa sin avisar a nadie a dónde iba.

…

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que estrictamente el doctor Anton había ordenado Javert guardara absoluto reposo, claro que las había desobedecido un poco al no permanecer todo el tiempo en cama, como se recordará ya se permitía ligeras caminatas en la habitación y algunos intentos de bajar la escalera que siempre terminaban con una sofocación alarmante para Sophie después de los primeros escalones ocasionando para su orgullo herido y frustración que le regresaran inmediatamente a la cama para descansar.

Una vez más la obligada visita del doctor Anton se llevaba a cabo, el médico había revisado el pulso del inspector asintiendo satisfactoriamente, con su estetoscopio escuchó el latir de su corazón mostrándose una vez más conforme con la evolución de su paciente; pero, solo llegar a la revisión de sus pulmones comenzó a mostrar una clara mueca de estar a disgusto de lo que reconocía.

Javert se había dado cuenta aun cuando el médico no decía nada lo mismo que Sophie, la damita francesa se había quedado cerca de la puerta observando todo el examen médico sin proferir ni una sola palabra.

El inspector Javert estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, el doctor Anton estaba apoyado ligeramente sobre su espalda desnuda escuchando con su estetoscopio.

Aspire- indicaba.

Javert obedecía.

Respire- ordenó después de unos segundos.

Javert soltó el aire, el sonido ronco que percibía con su estetoscopio preocupaba al doctor Anton.

Respire normalmente- volvió a pedir.

Una vez más Javert obedeció.

-Ahora de manera profunda, llene lo más que pueda sus pulmones con aire, _Monsieur_

Javert obedeció al momento pero antes de que pudiera soltar el aire una fuerte punzada de dolor en su costado lo hizo toser ruidosamente.

Sophie abandono al momento su puesto, pero solo ver la glacial mirada de Javert sobre ella se detuvo sentándose en el sillón de la habitación.

El doctor Anton le golpeó entre los omoplatos logrando que la tos cediera lentamente.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó cuando el inspector dejó lentamente de toser.

Aunque lo intentó el inspector no logró contestar inmediatamente, como siempre sucedía después de la molesta tos seca respiraba con dificiultad.

Mareado…- contestó finalmente llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Un poco… mareado.

El doctor Anton asintió con la cabeza, después le dio un poco de espacio al inspector mientras guardaba su estetoscopio en su maletín.

_Mademoiselle_ Sophie- llamó el doctor- ¿Podría traeros un poco de agua, por favor?

Sophie asintió retirándose al momento. Solamente ser dejados solos el doctor emitió un largo suspiro. Javert no era tonto cómo para no darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

¿Es… muy grave?- preguntó sin temer la respuesta.

El doctor Anton tomó el lugar que Sophie ocupara en el sillón.

_Monsieur_- comenzó- estoy satisfecho con el avance en su recuperación. Sois un hombre muy fuerte… pero, me temó vuestros pulmones sí han quedado sentidos por el Sena y por la perforación que la costilla provocó…

Javert cerró un momento los ojos ¿por qué no sencillamente no se había muerto en el Sena? ¿Por qué no sencillamente Jean Valjean no lo había matado en la barricada?

El doctor Anton pareció vislumbrar lo que el inspector pensaba ya que rápidamente agregó.

Solo es necesario seguir descansando, _Monsieur_, debe seguir recuperando sus fuerzas, seguir tomando muchos líquidos y alimentarse bien- le sonrió desde el asiento- no es el fin del mundo, _Monsieur_, solo es una batalla más que debe ganar…

…

Cuando Sophie regresó con la bandeja de plata entre sus manos encontró al doctor Anton sentado en el sillón y Javert abotonando su camisa.

Doctor, el agua- habló sin saber realmente que decir.

El doctor asintió tomando el vaso y ofreciéndolo a Javert.

…

Vidocq regresó esa tarde antes de que el sol se ocultara. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar sobre cómo se encontraba Javert.

El doctor Anton dice que necesita un poco más de descanso pero está mejor- informó la joven con ciertas reservas.

¿Descansar más? ¡Descansar más!- rugió Vidocq.

Al parecer venía de mal humor.

¡El Alquimista ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente! ¿Sabes qué significa, _Sophie_? ¡Que mi némesis planea algo! ¡Algo maligno y terrible! ¿Y qué me dicen? "Oh, Vidocq, no puedes tener el apoyo de Javert" "Oh Vidocq dejadle descansar" "Oh Vidocq qué no veis que está delicado" ¡_Merde_!-gritaba Vidocq.

Sophie estaba tan roja como un tomate, su tío una vez más era un necio y no solo eso sino que escucharlo hablar así de Javert le hacía hervir la sangre ¡Hablaba de él como un objeto, como un peón!

¡Suficiente!- gritó Sophie a su vez- ¿Cómo podéis ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podéis ser tan desconsiderado? ¿Para esto lo habéis salvado? ¡Pensáis sacrificar su vida!

Vidocq se acercó peligrosamente a Sophie.

Mucho cuidado _cherie_- siseó- Vidocq no está ciego como para ver lo que tu piedad oculta…

¿Dónde está August?- preguntó Sophie temiendo que si la conversación seguía por ese camino ella terminaría por contesta de peor manera a su tío.

Haciendo el trabajo que le correspondería a tu "frágil" inspector- Vidocq se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda- No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que el Alquimista dé su golpe antes que nosotros.

Y sin dar tiempo a cualquier otra pregunta el inspector salió de nuevo de la casa.

Pobre August…- musitó dejándose caer en el sillón.

Sophie emitió un largo suspiro. No podía creer lo cruel que había sido su tío, aun seguía pensando en su discusión cuando un ruido en la parte alta de las escaleras llamó su atención, cuando se levantó no vio nada, solamente escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

…

Javert estaba en la habitación a oscuras sentado en la orilla de la cama, había escuchado la discusión de Vidocq con su sobrina, así que ese era la conversación de negocios que Vidocq había dejado pendiente antes de que él sufriera el colapso que casi le había costado de nuevo la vida, cerró con fuerza los puños, estaba atado de manos ¡Estaba encadenado! Si ayudaba a Vidocq pondría su vida en riesgo al no estar completamente recuperado, si se quedaba seguiría siendo una carga y estaría encadenado a las atenciones de una mujer, ¡no podía soportarlo!

Semejante agitación hizo que la tos se presentara de nuevo mientras intentaba respirar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Sophie había subido solo escuchar el acceso de tos.

¡Inspector!- llamó preocupada con una vela entre sus manos.

Javert ni siquiera se giro mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en obligar a su cuerpo a respirar y refrenar la tos.

Sophie dejó la vela en la mesilla de noche para llegar hasta su lado.

¿Javert?- llamó tímidamente.

¡Quién le daba derecho a esta mujer de tratarlo de esta manera! ¡Quién le daba derecho de hacerlo sentir como una carga miserable! Y para aumentar su frustración la maldita tos que no cedía.

Sophie se arrodillo frente a él.

Llamaré al doctor Anton- trató de sonreírle.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mientras con una mano Javert tapaba su boca con la otra empujó con fuerza a Sophie, la chica fue tomada por sorpresa y cayó de sentón al suelo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?

Desde donde estaba sentado Javert observaba con atención a la mujer en el suelo mientras lentamente comenzaba a normalizar su respiración.

Siempre había estado solo, sin saberlo esa era la gran diferencia entre él y Jean Valjean, mientras el exconvicto tenía a Cosette, él nunca había tenido a nadie, en toda su vida siempre había seguido un solo camino recto que lo había alejado de todos los demás, nunca había tenido tiempo para preocuparse por nadie y mucho menos había tenido tiempo de amar a alguien, primero estaba la ley y el respeto a la autoridad, lamentablemente la dama que representaba a la justicia era una dama ciega que nunca podría abrir sus brazos para recibir en su pecho al hombre que tan augustamente le servía…

Sophie miraba con ojos llorosos a Javert, no entendía su reacción, no… Un momento, sí lo entendía, ella era las cadenas que sujetaban las piernas y brazos de su Dios encadenado. No solo era su convalecencia sino que también era ella quien impedía que Javert se liberara…

Sin poder evitarlo Sophie comenzó a llorar.

Javert estaba desconcertado de esta reacción ¿la había lastimado? Él nunca había tenido ningún trato directo con ninguna mujer antes, y mucho menos con una mujer decente, las mujeres de las calles de Paris, las miserables como Fantine que abundaban por las callejuelas eran completamente diferentes a la chica que ahora lloraba a sus rodillas.

La chica que lloraba a sus rodillas… Hasta ese momento Javert no había reparado realmente en la presencia de Sophie, era la mujer que le atendía, cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, pero nunca la había visto como lo que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos…

-_Excusez-moi_

Sophie dejó de llorar al momento. La voz de Javert había cortado el caudal de sus lágrimas. La pobrecita asintió levemente con la cabeza sintiéndose muy tonta por haber comenzado a llorar. Javert no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo primero que había pensado fue en pedirle disculpas, finalmente era una dama y por tal debía ante todo de respetarle además era la sobrina de Vidocq, intentó decir algo más pero un repentino dolor en el costado lo hizo callar llevando su mano hacia la herida que le había salvado la vida.

Sophie se puso de rodillas levantándose hasta la altura de las rodillas de Javert, con una sola mirada pareció pedirle permiso para revisarlo, pese al dolor el inspector retiró la mano de la herida recién cicatrizada.

La sobrina del detective levantó la tela de la camisa de Javert para ver la herida en las costillas, la piel aun estaba amoratada, le tocó levemente con las yemas de sus dedos. La sensación de alivio refresco la piel de Javert quien dejó escapar sin poder evitarlo un leve gemido de alivio. En ese momento ambas miradas se toparon. Los ojos verdes de Sophie y los ojos azules de Javert.

Sophie… Su cabellera castaña clara, su bonito rostro, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosas, era una imagen delicada, parecía el cuadro del rostro de una virgen de las pinturas del renacimiento, una rosa en primavera.

Sí el repentino descubrimiento de Sophie sorprendió a Javert, semejante impresión causo él en ella, hasta este momento el hombre al que debía la salvación de su honra se presentaba como ella lo veía, como un Dios que lentamente recuperaba su libertad. Los ojos azules eran lo que más atraía a Sophie, esa mirada profunda que parecía analizar a la persona que miraba, sus pobladas cejas, las patillas que extrañamente se habían mantenido perfectamente arregladas, su cabello castaño recién encanecido. ¿Un sabueso? ¿Un lobo en otoño? ¿Qué era Javert?

Sophie retiro su mano de la piel de Javert mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Javert no dejaba de observarla en todo momento, cuando se acercó a él tanto que podía sentir su perfume, cuando sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que la punta de su nariz se tocaban… Él corazón de Javert latía con fuerza, era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía esta extraña sensación en el pecho y como si su desconcierto no pudiera ser mayor Sophie le sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que le mostrara cuando la salvo de su agresor en la escalera. ¿Qué pensaba esa dama? ¿Qué…?

Javert se quedó sin palabras, no sabía ni que decir ni que pensar… ¡Sophie le había besado en la frente! En un rápido movimiento la chica había levantado su bonito rostro para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de Javert, después sonrió de nuevo y de un ligero soplo apago la vela que llevaba en las manos…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**LIBRO OCHO**

Permanecer en el servicio hasta ser reemplazado

_L'Inspecteur_ Javert abrió muy lentamente los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si es que no era que por primera vez en toda su vida, había dormido perfectamente, sentía renovadas sus fuerzas, como si se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima… Respiró profundamente llenando de oxígeno sus pulmones mientras su pecho se alzaba y bajaba acompasadamente, no había dolor al respirar, no había ninguna clase de dolor en su costado o en su pecho. Sus pupilas azules enfocaron con toda claridad la habitación donde se encontraba topándose con que la ventana había sido dejada levemente abierta para que pudiera disfrutar del reconfortante y tan benéfico aire de la mañana. Javert se incorporó sobre sus codos mirando alrededor, había descansado como nunca antes lo había hecho, podía sentir al tensar los músculos de sus brazos como iba ganando fuerza con cada día que pasaba, para su sorpresa hasta apetito tenía.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba de encima las frazadas y mantas que le habían abrigado parte de la noche, era una tontería, esta mañana no era diferente a las anteriores, ninguna mañana era diferente a las anteriores… se decía así mismo mientras se agachaba un poco para levantar su camisa tirada en el suelo junto a la cama…

…

_Mademoiselle_ Sophie estaba radiante esa mañana, tenía puesta una ligera bata de gasa que parecía hacer flotar a las jóvenes en una nube tan a la moda en esa época; mientras tarareaba el _Au clair de la lune _cepillaba con esmero su castaña cabellera.

La mañana prometía ser hermosa y semejante invitación para aprovecharla no podía ser rechazada.

Una vez satisfecha de su arreglo salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno sin dejar de mostrar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

…

Sophie se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas, la joven dama disfrutaba estas sencillas labores, así que no había que extrañarse que el día que su tío Vidocq le sugirió contar con una dama de compañía que también le sirviera de sirvienta Sophie se negara.

"¿Estáis segura?" Le había preguntado a lo que Sophie había contestado solamente con una sonrisa que "bien podía hacer lo mismo que una sirvienta y en menos tiempo" eso había sido el primer día que Vidocq había tomado la tutela de su sobrina, ahora ya ni se esforzaba por ofrecerle el servicio de alguna solterona…

Sophie estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse hasta que los gritos de alegría de August se dejaron escuchar. ¡Por fin el jovencito había regresado!

¡_Mademoiselle_ Sophie!- saludó August desde la puerta de la cocina.

¡August!- contestó igual de alegre Sophie solo escucharle.

Pero la sonrisa de la dama francesa se borró al momento de su bello rostro solo reparar en August, ¡El pobre tenía su brazo derecho en cabestrillo!

¡August! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó escandalizada- ¡Tu brazo!

August dejo escapar una risilla nerviosa.

¿Esto? No es nada…- trató de mentir August sin lograrlo. Sophie arrugó la nariz descubriendo al momento la mentira , el jovencito dejó escapar un largo suspiro- Está roto… El doctor Anton ya me reviso, no está tan mal…

¡Roto!- gritó Sophie- ¿Pero por qué?

Porque August no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe del carromato- explicó el detective Vidocq entrando a la cocina- _Bon jour, Sophie_.

¿Carromato?- Sophie no salía de su asombro.

Sí, un carromato, sobrina mía. August vigilaba a la entrada de la taberna, nuestro sospechoso escapó, le perseguimos pero al llegar al barrio de los Mercados, el carromato en el que huía nuestro _homme_ golpeo a August- explicaba con frialdad Vidocq- en fin, un brazo roto, mi investigación detenida y ni una sola pista de dónde podrá estar en este momento mi sospechoso.

Sophie tenía la boca abierta ante el relato de su tío.

¡Oh, el desayuno!- exclamó alegremente Vidocq- ¡Hemos llegado en el momento oportuno! ¡Oh, cierto! ¿Y vuestro santo salvador?

Era como si la furia del día anterior del detective Vidocq se hubiera disipado ante el nuevo freno que sufría su "investigación" como él llamaba a sus cacerías.

Sophie todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que debía contestar cuando la respuesta se hizo presente con el sonido de pasos bajando la escalera.

…

El inspector Javert había logrado arreglarse por sí solo esa mañana, se encontraba abotonando su camisa cuando escuchó los gritos de júbilo de August, no había peligro, ya que de lo contrario _mademoiselle_ hubiera gritado pidiendo auxilio. Mientras las voces del jovencito y de Sophie se mezclaban en la cocina, la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse ahora dejando escuchar el eco de los pasos de Vidocq y el fuerte golpeteo de su bastón.

La conversación en la planta baja continuaba cuando el inspector Javert estuvo satisfecho de su arreglo personal. Los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan y Javert era un espíritu completo, ni una arruga en su ropa, ni una falta en sus acciones… "Ni una falta en sus acciones" Ahora era una mentira, el inspector no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que había faltado a la autoridad en el momento en que había dejado escapar a Jean Valjean…

Jean Valjean, el recuerdo del exconvicto vino a él una vez más, y ahora que él estaba vivo ¿qué haría? ¿Iría a buscarlo a la calle del Hombre Armado después de haberlo dejado escapar? ¿Seguiría ahí Jean Valjean? ¿Tendría razón buscarlo? Para todo esto, todo este tiempo que había pasado convaleciente tal vez ya lo habrían dado por muerto, había dejado su carta en la estación de policía, la tomarían como una carta suicida, ese era el plan de lanzarse al Sena, terminar con todo esto, ponerle fin de una buena vez… y el plan había fallado.

¿Y ahora? Se preguntaba mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación abierta ¿Y ahora?

La pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en su mente mientras con andar lento pero firme caminaba hacia la puerta y salía al corredor… Bajó las escaleras sorprendiéndose así mismo de poder bajar cada escalón sin titubear y sin perder el aliento como había pasado los días anteriores… Era la primera vez que veía con toda claridad la pequeña casita donde se encontraba, las escaleras que daban a la sala con los sillones de color vino frente a la chimenea, en todo este tiempo no había visto como era la planta baja, era acogedora, él que estaba acostumbrado a la sencillez de las habitaciones veía con interés esta pequeña pero cálida casita.

Y sí, Vidocq continuaba hablando, su voz provenía de la puerta de madera del fondo, así que esa era la cocina.

…

Ahhhh, Monsieur ya se encuentra levantado- continuó hablando Vidocq al escuchar los pasos de Javert acercarse- Y dime Sophie ¿te has portado bien?- preguntó con malicia.

_Mademoiselle_ Sophie logró ocultar el rubor que coloreo sus mejillas ante la pregunta de su tío.

_Ah ma cherie, ma cherie_- hablaba sin verla Vidocq mucho más interesada en el puchero- _ma cherie Sophie_… Esta sopa tiene muy buen olor ¡Ah mi favorita!

Unos golpecillos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar.

August, a poner la mesa- dijo alegremente Vidocq mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- ¡Finalmente hablaré de negocios con _Monsieur L'Inspecteur Javert_!

…

Y finalmente después de tantos días de pasarlos convaleciente en la habitación, Javert aparecía ante los habitantes de tan singular hogar.

El detective Vidocq se había sentado a la cabecera de la mesa de madera justo frente a Javert, Sophie había tomado lugar a la derecha de su tío y August al lado de Sophie lo que no le agrado mucho ya que era quién quedaba más cerca del inspector Javert; ya fuera por la forma en que lo había conocido, ya fuera por el miedo que le inspiraba el inspector francés lo cierto era que August ni siquiera levantaba la vista de su plato ¡Javert lo aterraba! ¡Ahora entendía porque todos los rufianes huían solo verlo! ¡Quién podía aguantar esa mirada de halcón!

Es bueno verlo de pie, _Monsieur_- comenzó Vidocq rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Javert no contestó.

Levantó mi copa para agradecer a _Dieu_, al doctor Anton y a _ma cherie_ Sophie por haber ayudado a su recuperación- declaró Vidocq exagerando cada palabra.

Una vez más, nadie contestó ante su improvisado discurso.

Bien, así debe ser, hablemos de negocios- Vidocq se bebió de una sola intención el vino- _Monsieur_, sé que mi némesis conocido como El Alquimista planea algo, ¡Esta aparente calma solamente es una distracción! Por eso os ofrezco la oportunidad de ayudarme a detenerle. Pensadlo, si vos, el famoso inspector Javert se alía conmigo ¡No podrá escapar!

Javert se sonrió tristemente.

"El famoso inspector Javert" No, él ya había defraudado al servicio, él no podía ayudar al gran detective Vidocq.

Por su parte Sophie no dejaba de mirar preocupada a su tío y a Javert, finalmente Vidocq movía sus cartas y le proponía participar en esa peligrosa empresa al inspector ¡Pero qué imprudencia! ¿Y si Javert decaía? ¿Y si ambos se encontraban en peligro? ¿Y si… y si… y si Javert o Vidocq morían? No, su corazón no lo soportaría, no quería volver a tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Javert, no quería volver a sentir el miedo de no volver a ver esos ojos azules, no… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡El beso! ¡La noche anterior! ¡No había sido solo piedad!

Sophie bajó la mirada al plato completamente escandalizada.

August también estaba preocupado, sabía que cuando el detective Vidocq se proponía algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo y si el inspector Javert se negaba a ayudarle no quería ni imaginar la furia en la que se convertiría Vidocq…

_Monsieur_- habló finalmente Javert sorprendiendo a todos- no soy más que una sombra de lo que era antes, ¿cómo poder servir cuando he fallado? Cuando mi falta ha sido grave…

Ah lo sé, la falta de deber la vida a un rebelde- le silenció con frialdad Vidocq- Sí, sí, claro que lo sé- se adelantó el detective solo ver la cara del inspector- es más ha sido publicado por mi retrasado pero buen amigo el editor en jefe del periódico El Monitor, yo quería que lo publicarán hasta dentro de un mes, pero el muy idiota lo publicó este día quince- Vidocq lanzó el periódico que hasta ese momento había dejado sobre sus rodillas.

Javert lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas.

¿Todos lo saben? ¿Qué es lo que todos saben? ¡Por todos los santos! Mientras leía, veía publicado en el papel la nota de su suicidio. ¡Su suicidio! Habían encontrado su cuerpo entre las redes de una barca en el Sena, explicaban que había acabado con su propia vida al no soportar el haber sido perdonado por un insurgente aquella noche de las barricadas. ¡Hasta el mismo señor Guisguet aparecía en las líneas del Monitor!

Javert estaba sin habla.

Ah claro, Guisguet está enterado, creo que sus palabras fueron "Ese sabueso de Javert, siempre va un paso adelante"- explicó Vidocq una vez más adelantándose a la reacción del inspector- sí mi amigo, usted está muerto para el mundo… pero no para nosotros. Guisguet está enterado de su "misión encubierto" me he encargado de matarle para que El Alquimista no sospeche, así tendremos una carta bajo la manga para echarle el guante.

Vidocq había pensado en todo.

Sophie estaba tan sorprendida como el mismo inspector, August no dejaba de pensar que Vidocq era un genio, un genio aterrador pero un genio al fin…

Así que cómo puede ver, inspector- terminó Vidocq- no tiene alternativa "seguirá en el servicio hasta que sea reemplazado…

…

El único que había terminado el desayuno fue August, Vidocq, Javert y Sophie no terminaron sus platos, la propuesta de Vidocq no tenía nada de propuesta, estaba obligando al inspector a seguirle y no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Como era su costumbre Vidocq salió sin avisar a dónde iba aunque para alivio de August y su brazo roto lo dejó quedarse con Sophie.

Javert no había probado el plato de comida que se le había servido, solamente se levantó de la mesa para sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea apagada, una vez más su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos.

¿Permanecer en el servicio hasta ser reemplazado? Sin darse cuenta Vidocq había repetido las palabras que el mismo inspector dijera al alcalde Magdalena cuando éste aun no era reconocido como Jean Valjean. Parecía que la sombra del convicto disfrazado de santo no le abandonaría nunca…

¿_Inspecteur_?- llamaron muy bajito a su derecha.

El inspector Javert levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos verdes de Sophie quién intentaba sonreírle.

Y para empeorar las cosas, ahora ella… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sophie había intentado darle espacio y tiempo a Javert, después de que ambos hombres abandonaran la cocina, la dama francesa había subido a su habitación para cambiar de ropas, ahora se encontraba junto al sillón vistiendo un traje de color azul marino incluido un lindo sombrerito que hacia juego.

Lamento el comportamiento de mi tío- dijo muy bajito la damita- no estáis obligado a aceptar sus condiciones…

"No vayáis" quiso agregar pero sabía que eso ofendería al Dios finalmente liberado.

Javert bajó de nuevo la vista, no soportaba ver la tristeza reflejada en las pupilas verdes de Sophie, no necesitaba la caridad de nadie, no necesitaba que alguien se preocupara por él, no… no podía permitirse esas atenciones, nunca se las había permitido y ahora no era el momento…

En el momento en que Javert dejó de verla, Sophie supo la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto temía…

¿Os iréis?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

El silencio lo confirmó. Ella no era nadie para retener a un Dios entre mortales.

Antes de iros… podéis…- Sophie no se atrevía a hablar.

Javert giro su rostro hacia ella una vez más, ¿qué era lo que deseaba _mademoiselle_?

Os gustaría acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo a los jardines de Luxemburgo…- pidió en un susurro.

¡Qué atrevimiento! Lo sabía, sabía que estaba mal, que estaba siendo impulsiva y atrevida, que no era bien visto semejante muestra de arrebato pero… pero… ya que Javert se iría, ya que no volvería a verlo nunca y prefería no verlo nunca pero saber que estaba vivo a que se quedara y muriera siguiendo a su tío Vidocq, al menos quería estar una vez más a su lado, quería caminar a su lado por última vez…

Javert no dijo nada. Era una estatua de granito. ¿Y cómo se esperaba que reaccionara? Él nunca había tenido una sola muestra de afecto antes ¡No sabía cómo reaccionar ante una muestra de dulzura!

Yo os acompañaré- habló de pronto August saliendo de la cocina con una manzana en su mano libre.

El jovencito solamente había escuchado que _Mademoiselle_ Sophie deseaba dar un paseo, así que si no había nadie que pudiera acompañarla él lo haría.

Sophie le sonrió tratando de parecer feliz y emocionada mientras por dentro lamentaba el no poder ir a los jardines con el inspector Javert, sabía que cuando August y ella regresaran él ya no se encontraría en casa.

_Adieu… Monsieur l'inspecteur Javert_- se despidió Sophie tomando su bolsita de mano y su paraguas.

…

August había tomado del brazo a Sophie mientras caminaban a la par por la calle. August solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía poder descansar un poco de las correrías de Vidocq mientras que Sophie solamente avanzaba en silencio hacia el jardín.

¿Eh?- se detuvo de pronto August.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sophie.

Creí que nos seguían…- contestó el pequeño mientras miraba hacia atrás- ¡Ah!

Sophie se giro al momento. ¡Sí! ¡August tenía razón! Les seguían pero no era el peligro el que les acechaba, era el inspector Javert con su acostumbrada gabardina y sombrero alto, había tomado uno de los bastones que Vidocq tenía en casa para avanzar.

Su paso aunque firme aun era un poco lento, se veía un poco cansado por ser su primera caminata larga en mucho tiempo pero no parecía agotado al punto de desfallecer.

El corazón de Sophie latía con fuerza en su pecho ¡Javert les había seguido! ¡Tendría oportunidad de verlo una vez más antes de que se fuera para siempre de su vida! Daba gracias al cielo de que el inspector estuviera ahí en ese momento.

"Seguir en el servicio hasta ser reemplazado" Era una orden para él, el instinto de los antiguos días de servicio se hizo presente y había acabado con cualquier duda que tuviera, _mademoiselle_ Sophie no solo había sido la mujer que le había cuidado durante su convalecencia, no solo era la sobrina del famosos detective Vidocq, también era una ciudadana francesa, una dama honorable que no podía salir sola solamente con un pequeño mozo que la protegiera, no, necesitaba alguien como él por si alguien intentaba terminar con lo que había empezado hacia días… Era su obligación y era una forma de pagar la deuda que tenía con la joven. Solo por eso lo hacía… solo por eso…

_Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, merci beaucoup_- agradeció dulcemente Sophie cuando Javert le ofreció su brazo.

Ella aceptó al momento, también le serviría de apoyo a Javert, era mucho mejor apoyo que el bastón de Vidocq.

August también se veía contento, ahora podría seguir comiendo la otra manzana que había llevado para el camino.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**LIBRO 9**

¡Maldito soy si algo debo a un ladrón!

Los jardines de Luxemburgo, hermoso lugar para descansar bajo el fresco cobijo de la sombra de los árboles.

El inspector Javert estaba sentado a la derecha de Sophie en esa vieja banca del parque. August se había dejado caer en el pasto para descansar.

Era agradable estar ahí, sin preocupaciones, en silencio, solamente disfrutando el momento.

Javert no había emitido ni un solo sonido desde que alcanzara a _Mademoiselle_ Sophie y al mozo de Vidocq. ¿En qué pensaría? Se preguntaba Sophie mientras de reojo no dejaba de ver al inspector.

August evitaba en todo momento acercarse al inspector de la policía francesa pero parecía que Sophie no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse de la banca y comenzar a dar un ligero paseo.

Sophie bajo la vista en un momento dado, la mano izquierda de Javert descansaba en la banca metálica, la damita bajó su mano enguantada a la misma altura de donde se encontraba la de Javert, el inspector notó este movimiento pero para sopresa de la sobrina de Vidocq no retiró su mano permitiendo el movimiento de Sophie. Lo primero que hizo fue mover ligeramente sus dedos, ninguna reacción, se veía que dudaba si debía acercar o no su mano… En menos de un suspiro la pequeña manita de Sophie rozaba la mano de Javert.

El inspector Javert continuaba mirando a la distancia como una extraordinaria estatua de granito colocada en la banca. Sophie sonrió para sí, había algo en la frialdad de Javert que era desconcertantemente irresistible.

Sin darse cuenta la dama coloco su mano sobre la de Javert, por primera vez en todo ese lapso de tiempo Javert reaccionó bajando su mirada hacia la base de la banca, Sophie se sintió descubierta, ¿qué le diría? ¿qué sucedería? Nada, Javert permitió el tacto de la joven.

Sophie sonreía con esa preciosa sonrisa adornando sus labios como hacía días en la base de las escaleras. Después ambos regresaron su atención al movimiento de los patos en el lago…

…

Era la primera vez que Ursula Fauchelevent y su amado padre salían a dar un paseo después de todo el incidente de las barricadas.

El señor Fauchelevent había sido un ángel esa noche, había salvado al ahora prometido de la joven Ursula de morir en los violentos enfrentamientos de aquella lejana noche. Por varios días el señor Último Fauchelevent se había negado a salir sin aparentemente ninguna buena razón, aunque muy en el fondo, la razón no era desconocida… El señor Fauchelevent no era otro más que el exconvicto Jean Valjean así que evitaba ser descubierto por algún miembro de la fuerza del orden público que pudiera poner en riesgo a su amada Cosette (Ursula) y que a él lo regresaran a las galeras…

Miedo infundado siendo que el último hombre que lo había descubierto, el inspector Javert, se había suicidado hacia días, según las últimas noticias impresas en El Monitor del quince de ese mes, el cuerpo del antaño sabueso de la policía había sido encontrado atrapado entre las redes de una barca a orillas del Sena.

Ahora, al saberse finalmente libre de la persecución de esa terrible sombra, Jean Valjean y Cosette bajo el cobijo de sus disfraces de familia Fauchelevent se podían permitir el gusto de dar una caminata por las calles de Paris.

¿Y cuál podía ser el mejor lugar para disfrutar un día tan hermoso? ¡Los jardines de Luxemburgo! Sin saberlo volverían a encontrarse con los fantasmas del pasado de Jean Valjean…

Cosette había pedido que fueran por el camino principal que rodeaba el lago, era uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo el jardín, todo deseo de la hermosa joven era una orden para su santo padre… Jean Valjean caminaba directamente al encuentro del pasado.

Ese día Cosette había elegido el modelo de moda que todas las jóvenes usaban en esa época, un hermoso traje azul marino de seda con adornos blancos en el cuello, un gorrito que escondía perfectamente su cabello hacia juego al ser del mismo color, guantes blancos en las manos para evitar que el sol les lastimara con sus rayos.

Mientras caminaban con paso tranquilo, padre e hija respiraban el fresco de ese día, los patos jugaban en el agua mientras algunos niños les arrojaban migajas de bollos recién horneados.

…

Hay poderosas fuerzas en la naturaleza que al encontrarse chocan de manera terrible, como si la colisión de ambas fuerzas pudiera partir a la mitad la más imponente de las montañas.

Ese tipo de fuerzas estaban a punto de chocar en el jardín del Luxemburgo.

Mientras el inspector Javert y Sophie continuaban en la banca sin siquiera moverse, a su encuentro venían caminando por el sendero un padre y una hija, el padre ya era un hombre de edad de cabellos color plata mientras que la joven solo podía verse que vestía a la moda.

Fue como sentirlo antes de verlo ya que al momento de que los pasos del venerable personaje y su joven acompañante se escucharon más cerca, Javert se puso alerta lo mismo que un sabueso que ha olfateado a los zorros cerca. Sophie reparó en este movimiento sin entender ya que el inspector de un rápido reflejo separó su mano de la de la dama francesa y la llevo instintivamente a la empuñadura del bastón de Vidocq.

Solo girar su rostro Javert lo reconoció… ¡Jean Valjean!

Si el instinto de Javert había funcionado en menos de una fracción de segundo, los sentidos de Jean Valjean también se hicieron presentes.

Solamente llegar a la altura del sendero del lago donde una pareja estaba sentada en la banca del parque, un hombre alto que usaba de copa y una joven vestida con el mismo modelo que el de Cosette, Jean Valjean sintió como uno de esos extraños escalofríos que recorren la espalda cuando el peligro está cerca. ¿Qué podía significar? El padre de Cosette entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor solamente para con terror descubrir quién había girado en la banca ¡Javert!

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Cosette y su padre estaban a no más de dos pasos de la banca sin posibilidad de girarse y fingir que no habían visto al inspector; Javert se había puesto de pie de un rápido movimiento mostrándose tan alto como era frente a Jean Valjean mientras Sophie permanecía sentada sin entender, todo frente a la desconcertada mirada de August aun sentado sobre el pasto.

-¡Javert!

-¡Valjean!

Una fortuna que en ese momento el parque pareciera haberse quedado abandonado dejando solo a los cinco personajes junto a la banca del parque ya que de lo contrario a cualquier otro transeúnte le hubiera llamado sobremanera la atención el haber escuchado al mismo tiempo ambas voces masculinas hablarse con esa extraña mezcla de timbres, uno, el del hombre alto de sombrero la imperiosa voz de la furia que no puede seguir siendo contenida, mientras que la otra, la del hombre de edad avanzada, la del miedo y desconcierto de quien se ve descubierto por un fantasma.

Cosette dio un ligero saltito de temor al escuchar el nombre que pronunciara su padre ¿Quién podía ser este hombre que le provocaba tal miedo a su padre? Jean Valjean no había soltado a su amada hija, y ésta podía sentir como temblaba su brazo.

Por su parte Sophie que ya había escuchado esa clase de grito por parte de Javert, sabía que éste estaba furioso ¡Parecía solo controlarse por obra del cielo para no lanzarse contra el anciano que había aparecido frente a él!

In…Inspector…- tartamudeó Jean Valjean.

La mano de Javert temblaba sobre la empuñadura del bastón, cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo usaría para descargarle un buen golpe al anciano.

Tal vez este pensamiento también paso por la mente de Jean Valjean ya que al momento separó velozmente pero con delicadeza el brazo de Cosette por si debía defenderse del inspector.

-¿Quéhacéisaquí?

Javert había hablado tan rápido y apretando los dientes por la furia que prácticamente lo que escapo de sus labios fue un gruñido.

Sophie se puso de pie lo mismo que August.

Pensé que habíais muerto…- musitó Jean Valjean completamente blanco.

¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡¿Muerto? ¡Oh maldita infamia!

La mano de Javert dejó caer el bastón para en un rápido movimiento tomar por el cuello de la camisa a Jean Valjean.

¡Muerto!- siseó peligrosamente-¿Muerto?

Sophie y Cosette cada una preocupada por su acompañante retrocedieron un poco, ¡Javert realmente parecía un sabueso que por fin ha atrapado al zorro!

Jean Valjean no se defendió, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cierto que él mismo le había dado las señas de su casa a Javert por si éste quería ir por él después de haber dejado a Marius en la casa de su abuelo; pero, no imaginaba que realmente se lo encontraría en el lugar menos indicado ahora que el Monitor había dicho que el inspector había muerto ¿Y si no conforme con llevarlo a prisión también quería hacer encerrar a Cosette? ¡Cosette! ¡Su amada Cosette estaba en peligro! ¡Maldita la hora en que había accedido a ir al Luxemburgo!

¡Muerto!- volvió a rugir Javert- ¡Todo esto es vuestra culpa!

¿Qué? Jean Valjean no podía entenderlo.

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería Javert? Se preguntaban ambas jóvenes francesas.

¿Está loco? Se preguntaba August sin dejar de mirar a Jean Valjean y a Javert.

¿Cómo se esperaba que reaccionara? ¿Qué se esperaba de él? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Agradecer al hombre que le había perdonado la vida en las barricadas? ¡No le había perdonado la vida! ¡Solamente lo había sumido en el más desgraciado de los infortunios! ¡Era su derecho morir aquella noche! ¿Y qué había hecho Valjean? ¡¿Qué había hecho Valjean?

¡Todo esto es vuestra culpa!- repitió Javert temblando visiblemente-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?- le gritaba mientras le sujetaba con ambas manos y sacudía violentamente.

_Inspecteur_…- llamó Sophie temiendo que algo malo pasara.

Padre…- llamó Cosette preocupada por la quietud de su padre.

Tranquilizaos… Javert- pidió Valjean sin dejar de ver por la seguridad de Cosette.

¡No os hagáis el tonto, Valjean! ¡Siempre fingiendo ser un buen hombre! ¡Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto! ¡Solo sois un maldito miserable! ¡Hombres como tú no cambian! ¡Hombres como yo no cambian!- la frente de Javert estaba perlada en sudor mientras más sacudía a Jean Valjean.

¿De qué hablaba Javert? ¿De qué…? Los ojos de Jean Valjean se abrieron completamente ante su descubrimiento. ¡Por supuesto! Javert lo culpaba de lo que había pasado en la barricada, él le había perdonado la vida contra las ordenes de Enjolras y sus compañeros, ¡Eso había sido una afrenta para el sentido estricto del deber de Javert! ¡Era como lo había dicho el Monitor! "Deber la vida a un rebelde"

Javert… yo…- murmuró Valjean.

¡No quiero vuestra maldita piedad! ¡No quiero la piedad y la misericordia que mostráis a las mujerzuelas y miserables!- rugía Javert con un brillo de furia en los azules ojos.

¿Mujerzuelas y miserables? ¡Un momento! ¡Javert se refería a lo que había sucedido hacia años en M. a orillas del M. con Fantine! ¡Eso Jean Valjean no podía soportarlo! ¡No frente a su Cosette! ¡No podía permitir que hablaran así de la madre de Cosette frente a su amada niña!

¡Un momento Javert!- reaccionó finalmente Jean Valjean.

¡Iban a pelearse! ¡Esos dos iban a pelearse! Cosette y Sophie lo supieron solo intercambiar una rápida mirada.

_Inspecteur_…- suplicó Sophie sin moverse de su lugar.

Padre, por favor…- pidió a su vez Cosette.

Maldito miserable- siseó Javert.

Algo llamó la atención de Jean Valjean en ese momento, Javert sonaba extraño ¿sonar extraño? Había algo diferente en el inspector, ahora era más claro, la frente de Javert estaba completamente perlada en sudor mientras emitía un sonido ronco al respirar. ¿Estaría enfermo? Jean Valjean no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta preocupación en sus nobles ojos. ¡Esa mirada enfermaba a Javert! ¡Maldita sea, ahora era víctima de la piedad de Jean Valjean una vez más!

¡No quiero vuestra maldita piedad!- le gruñó soltándolo con violencia- ¡No quiero…!

Javert no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento un terrible acceso de tos lo hizo callar, ¡Maldita sea! Él que pensaba por fin la molesta tos se había ido y ahora regresaba por lo exaltado que se encontraba.

¡_Inspecteur_!- gritó Sophie preocupada.

Jean Valjean dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esta última reacción de Javert lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, él esperaba un ataque por parte del inspector no verlo caer de rodillas por la violenta tos.

Javert maldecía su suerte, al verse en tan lamentable estado frente al miserable del exconvicto. Debía intentar tranquilizarse y respirar si no quería terminar por ahogarse, ¡Parecía que le clavaban un puñal en el pecho!

Sophie se acercó al inspector.

Tranquilo, respire…- le pedía mientras bajaba a su altura_- ¡Sacre Bleu!_

Jean Valjean tampoco podía creerlo, con el último acceso de tos ¡Javert había lanzado una bocanada de sangre! El inspector retiró su mano manchada de sangre de su boca.

¿Sangre?

¡Cosette!- llamó Jean Valjean- ¡Pide ayuda!

Oui- asintió la joven alejándose de la banca.

¡Esperadme!- le llamó Sophie al momento de ponerse de pie.

No deseaba dejar solo a Javert, pero con la última mirada que le dirigió al inspector entendió que éste no deseaba ser tratado como un maldito inválido y aunque le doliera debía darle su espacio. Además, Valjean estaba ahí y parecía ambos se conocían de hacía tiempo y no solo eso, sino que además tenían que solucionar ciertos problemas…

August al ver que Sophie también se alejaba y que Javert continuaba de rodillas tratando de respirar mientras el hombre de cabello blanco se quedaba con él, decidió que lo mejor era seguir a la sobrina de Vidocq.

…

Sophie había logrado alcanzar a Cosette.

¿Estará bien?- preguntó la joven hija de Valjean caminando rápidamente por el sendero del parque.

Espero que sí- contestó Sophie visiblemente preocupada- lo mejor será pedir un cabriole y llevarle con el doctor Anton.

¿Le conocéis? –preguntó Cosette.

Es amigo de mi tío…- mintió Sophie más preocupada en encontrar un cabriole que pudiera entrar al parque que en contestar a la pregunta de la jovencita.

Cosette pareció iba a preguntar algo más cuando un caballero enfundado en una capa negra apareció de entre los árboles tomándolas a ambas por sorpresa.

-_Bon jour…_

…

El grito de ambas mujeres aterró a August, el mozuelo no les había logrado dar alcance y solamente alcanzo a ver a unos metros de distancia como un grupo de cinco hombres tomaban por la fuerza a las dos jóvenes vestidas de azul. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Correr hacia ellas y ser también tomado preso? No… No por algo había estado estos años al servicio de Vidocq.

August se escondió detrás de un árbol. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? De pronto en un arrebato de inspiración divina, tramo un plan.

Un pilluelo cerca de la orilla del lago tal vez tratando de atrapar los bollos mojados de los patos estaba muy cerca.

Psss, psss- llamó August con el brazo bueno.

Mientras los hombres continuaban forcejeando con las chicas, el niño se acercó a él.

¿Quieres ganar diez francos?- le dijo muy serio.

El niño asintió con fuerza.

A esa edad si un niño más grande dice que te dará dinero tienes que contestar "sí" ya que a la suerte no se le pude decir que no.

Vas a seguir a esos cinco sin que te vean- le ordenó- después me encuentras en la entrada del parque.

¿Diez francos?- preguntó el niñito.

Y diez panes- finalizó August.

El niño salió corriendo tras los sujetos que se llevaban cargando cual saco de patatas a ambas jóvenes.

Ahora August necesitaba regresar por el inspector.

…

No habrían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos en lo que Javert aun luchaba por poder respirar mientras Jean Valjean le golpeaba levemente en la espalda cuando ambos escucharon a su vez el grito de ambas jóvenes.

El primero en reaccionar fue Jean Valjean, como padre reconocía antes que nadie tanto la risa como el grito de su niña.

-Cosette

En ese momento no le importó el estado de Javert, no le importó el miedo de que el pasado se presentara para cobrar las cuentas que aun no eran saldadas, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era acudir al auxilio de Cosette.

Por su parte Javert reacciono de manera semejante, en ese momento olvido el dolor en el pecho, en el no poder respirar, en ese momento reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie solamente pensando en que no podía fallar a Vidocq y a su deber dejando que alguien lastimara a Sophie y hasta a la misma hija de Valjean.

Jean Valjean estaba a punto de echarse a correr para darle alcance a quien sea que fuera que molestaba a su hija cuando vio venir corriendo al mozuelo que siguiera a ambas jóvenes.

¿Cosette?- le preguntó solo verlo.

Se las llevaron- contestó August agotado por la carrera.

Fue como si le hubieran disparado a Jean Valjean, el hombre que pudo con la carreta que aplastaba al tío Fauchelevent, el hombre que protegiera a Marius aun a costa de su propia vida, el hombre que había perdonado la vida de Javert en las barricadas, pareció desplomarse en ese momento.

¡Cosette, su amada Cosette!

Jean Valjean dejó escapar el más lastimero sollozo desde el fondo de su corazón. Fue tal la miseria y desesperación que llevaba tal sonido que Javert no pudo evitar sentir pena por este hombre de blancos cabellos.

Se llevaron a Sophie- murmuró August.

Javert era un libro cerrado, sí sintió o no lo mismo que Jean Valjean nunca lo exteriorizó, era una estatua inescrutable, lo que sintiera su corazón en ese momento sería un misterio para todos y para siempre, solamente su respirar entrecortado rompía el pesado silencio en ese instante mientras él se llevaba la mano manchada con su propia sangre al pecho.

Debemos ir con el detective Vidocq- habló August.

De los tres hombres, el único que parecía tener un plan era el jovencito, y ni Valjean ni Javert objetaron en contra de él.

¡Rápido, tomemos un carro de alquiler!- reaccionó primero Jean Valjean.

_¡Oui!_- asintió August

Valjean giro su rostro hacia atrás donde se encontraba Javert, esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de su parte lo mismo que August pero la única respuesta que tuvieron fue la tos seca del inspector que había regresado, Javert se había encorvado un poco por el esfuerzo de tratar de respirar aun estrujando con fuerza la tela de su camisa antes de llevar de nuevo su mano a la boca para cubrirse cada vez que tosía.

¿Javert, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Valjean.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo necesitaría la ayuda de Javert para encontrar a quien se había llevado a Cosette.

Javert retiró su mano manchada de sangre de su boca una vez más, trató de contestarle a Valjean pero solamente atinó a poner los ojos en blanco y desvanecerse.

Hubiera caído al suelo si August no le hubiera ganado a colocarse detrás de él y tener la caída con su propio cuerpecito.

¡Javert!- gritó Valjean acudiendo al momento a auxiliarlo.

El _inspecteur_ está enfermo- explicó August mientras ayudaba con su brazo bueno a Valjean a sujetar al inspector Javert- el detective Vidocq y yo le salvamos de morir ahogado en el Sena hace casi un mes.

¡El Sena! ¡Entonces el Monitor no mentía del todo! Pensaba Valjean mientras caminaba con August llevando entre los dos el cuerpo inconsciente de Javert.

¿A dónde le llevamos?- preguntó Valjean.

A la casa de Vidocq, bueno a la casa de _Mademoiselle_ Sophie- contestó August- Vidocq nos ayudará a encontrar a Sophie, _Monsieur_. Mientras el doctor Anton puede revisar al _inspecteur._

Eres un chico muy listo- le sonrió Jean Valjean.

…

El detective Vidocq era un hombre que se enorgullecía de su ingenio, se sabía el mejor detective del mundo y eso nadie podía negárselo… Nadie… hasta ahora…

Mientras en el parque su sobrina era secuestrada, él corría lo más rápido en un coche de alquiler, esa misma mañana después de haber dejado a Sophie en casa había acudido a sus oficinas en la Sureté Nationale encontrando sobre su escritorio una perturbadora nota.

"_Ahora es mía… ven por mí…."_

Esa sencilla línea había hecho que Vidocq se pusiera tan blanco como el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

¡_Merde_! ¡El Alquimista, su maldito nemesis había secuestrado a Sophie! Al principio pensó que sería una asquerosa broma ya que Sophie estaba en casa con el mejor guardián que pudiera encontrar en toda Francia… el inspector Javert.

Un momento… ¿Y si habían asesinado a Javert y se habían llevado a Sophie? Sabía muy bien que el Alquimista no dudaría en usar cualquier treta con tal de poner en jaque a Vidocq.

Vidocq prácticamente saltó del coche en movimiento solo ver frente a sí la puerta de la casa de Sophie.

¡Sophie!- gritó solamente abrir de golpe la puerta.

Nada, no había nadie. El corazón de Vidocq golpeaba con fuerza su pecho por el miedo. Era la primera vez en muchos, muchos años que tenía miedo.

-¡_Sophie, mon enfant_!

Vidocq estaba desesperado, la única persona a la que amaba realmente ahora había sido víctima de su cacería personal contra el Alquimista…

¡Monsieur!- gritaron de pronto.

¡August!- exclamó Vidocq reconociendo al momento la voz del jovenzuelo-¡Sophie!

La momentánea alegría del detective desapareció solo ver que August llegaba acompañado de un hombre mayor que él mismo llevando a Javert inconsciente y con manchas de sangre en la camisa pero de Sophie no había ni rastro…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**LIBRO 10**

La cadena invisible

Cosette no dejaba de llorar en silencio mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Lo único que sabía era que su padre la había mandado a conseguir ayuda para el hombre del parque, la señorita que le acompañaba logró alcanzarla solo para ser ambas tomadas por la fuerza por un hombre completamente desconocido y unos lacayos más; aunque ambas mujeres patalearon y gritaron no pudieron hacer nada contra la fuerza de sus captores y fueron lanzadas con completa brusquedad a un carro con las ventanas tapiadas, la puerta se cerró de golpe y Cosette pudo escuchar como echaban el cerrojo para que no pudieran abrir justo unos segundos después los caballos corrían a todo galope alejándola de su amado padre y llevándola a solo Dios sabía dónde.

Cosette estaba aterrada, era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que tenía miedo, un miedo tan horrible como no lo sentía desde que se librara de los Thernardier.

Sentada en el asiento frente a ella, _Mademoiselle_ Sophie también estaba aterrada, lo demostraban sus asustados ojos verdes, pero intentaba controlarse para hacer caer en pánico a la pobre niña frente a ella.

¿Qué pasaría con ellas? ¿Qué pasaría con esa dulce señorita que lloraba en silencio estrujando sus manos entre sus blancos guantes? ¿Qué pasaría con ella misma? ¿Qué sería de Vidocq? ¿Qué sería de August? ¿Qué sería de Javert?

El inspector Javert… La imagen del inspector de rodillas en la gravilla del camino del parque vino a ella en ese momento, ¿estaría bien? Pedía al cielo estuviera bien y… no cometiera la imprudencia de ir a buscarlas, sí Javert era tan parecido a Vidocq esto era lo más probable y lo que realmente aterraba a Sophie, no deseaba que el inspector que apenas mejoraba en su convalecencia resultara herido o hasta muerto al tratar de encontrarlas…

¿Quién? ¿Qué querían de ellas? ¿Era por ella o era por la otra joven? No, no podía ser por la otra chica, lo más seguro era que se tratase de alguna venganza contra Vidocq, no se necesitaba ser un erudito para saber que Vidocq tenía enemigos prácticamente por toda Europa y más desde que el Alquimista había entrado en escena… solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara…

Vidocq se movilizaría para rescatarlas… eso también lo aterraba, eran carnada en esta trampa y si Vidocq acudía a la cita, que sí acudiría por supuesto, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría…

Sophie negó fuertemente con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos, no, no quería que ni Vidocq, que ni Javert ni el mismo August murieran, ¿Por qué había tenido la estúpida ocurrencia de ir al jardín de Luxemburgo? ¿Y si la habían estado vigilando? El incidente de la escalera llegó como un rayo a su mente. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo había sido tan idiota! ¡La habían estado vigilando todo este tiempo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

Un sollozo más por parte de Cosette la hizo regresar a la realidad, no podía continuar ignorando el miedo de la pobre niña frente a ella.

Tranquila- le habló dulcemente aunque también le temblara la voz a ella- todo irá bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cosette secó sus lágrimas con su guante, al menos no estaba sola ahí adentro o hubiera muerto de miedo.

Ursula… Ursula Fauchelevent- contestó ella sin olvidar que así debía presentarse ante cualquier extraño.

Yo me llamo Sophie-Victoire Guerin- se presentó Sophie con una bonita sonrisa.

Tal vez fuera una tontería el presentarse en ese momento pero al menos había servido para que el miedo se alejara un poco…

…

Sin saber cuál podría ser el paradero de su sobrina Vidocq no dejaba de pasearse de un lado para otro en la salita de la casa de Sophie, en ese momento le importaba un bledo la condición de _l'inspecteur _Javert así que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando August salió corriendo a buscar al doctor Anton, tampoco le importó que fuera el anciano que acompañaba al niño el que subiera al inspector a la habitación de su sobrina.

En ese momento lo único que le importaba al detective era comenzar a trazar un plan para rescatar a su sobrina y hacer pagar a su némesis por semejante osadía; pero, por más que buscaba y rebuscaba tratando de encontrar una solución lógica siempre se veía con la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza, era obvio que el Alquimista esperaba su siguiente movimiento, era obvio que el plan era atraparle pero ¿cómo lograr obtener el factor sorpresa sin sacrificar a su sobrina? ¿Cómo?

Vidocq gruñó mientras daba rienda suelta a toda la colección de groserías que conocía justo en el momento en que el doctor Anton abría la puerta principal.

_Bon jour_- ironizó el buen doctor.

Por la cara del anciano se veía que August lo había puesto al tanto de todo.

Los regaños para después _Monsieur_- gruñó visiblemente molesto Vidocq- el inválido está arriba…

…

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

El doctor Anton terminó de revisar al inspector inconsciente, se veía contrariado de que el hombre hubiera decaído, había logrado avances en su recuperación y ahora…

Después de un largo suspiro de cansancio el doctor se giro hacia el hombre de blancos cabellos que le había dirigido la palabra, August había dicho que este caballero le había ayudado a llevar al inspector a la casa, que parecía que se conocían de hacia tiempo por la "familiaridad" con la que se trataban.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

Sus pulmones…- fue su única respuesta.

Jean Valjean se veía realmente preocupado ¿cómo podía estar preocupado por el hombre que le había perseguido por tanto tiempo?

¿Se salvará?- volvió a preguntar.

El doctor guardo silencio, las bocanadas de sangre solo indicaban que todavía había quedado sangre atrapada por la perforación de la costilla, Anton ni siquiera sabía si los resentidos pulmones del inspector lo soportarían o terminaría colapsando finalmente…. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado _mademoiselle_ Sophie en la recuperación del inspector… Pobre _mademoiselle _Sophie…

Valjean no era tonto, la cara del doctor había contestado en silencio a su pregunta.

…

Dejaron a Javert en el lecho, era mejor que descansara. Jean Valjean hubiera deseado que el inspector no estuviera enfermo, así podrían partir inmediatamente en busca de Cosette y la otra dama, sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba a Javert, si éste había sido capaz de encontrarlo a él tantas veces en el pasado, también podría encontrar en menos de un instante a su amada hija.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Vidocq solamente verlos en la base de la escalera.

Ni Valjean ni el doctor Anton contestaron.

_Merde_- gruñó de nuevo Vidocq pateando el piso- ¡Ese maldito Alquimista! ¡Ese maldito Javert! ¿Cómo se supone que traeremos de regreso a Sophie si no logra ni levantarse de esa maldita cama?

Señor, también la hija del caballero es víctima de sus imprudencias- le cortó de golpe el doctor Anton- ¡Vidocq por todos los cielos, piense en la vida de las jóvenes y no solo en su orgullo herido!

¡Y en qué cree que estoy pensando, Anton!- gritó cada vez más exaltado Vidocq- ¡Sí ese infeliz le hace algo a Sophie! ¡Yo… yo…!

Un gruñido más pero ahora de resignación, por más que quisiera ocultar su miedo con su furia contenida, Vidocq fallaba en esta ocasión.

Necesitamos a Javert…- confesó finalmente- No podré hacer esto solo…

Jean Valjean escuchaba todo en silencio, compartía la misma opinión, hasta el niño… ¿Un momento? ¿Dónde estaba el jovencito que le había ayudado en el parque?

…

August solamente había dejado al doctor en la casa había salido corriendo por tercera vez en el día a la calle.

Tenía que encontrarse con el pilluelo del parque pero primero necesitaba llevar los panes ya que de lo contrario la única pista que tenían del paradero de Sophie, la otra chica y sus captores se desvanecería.

Solo salir de la panadería con su valioso contenido August se trepó a una carreta cuidándose de no ser descubierto, llegando a los jardines bajó de un salto no sin antes haber dejado una moneda entre la paja como pago por el viaje.

No se había equivocado, ahí justo frente a las rejas estaba el niñito al que encargará siguiera a los secuestradores.

¿Los seguiste?- preguntó August.

¿Tienes el pan?- preguntó el niño pequeño.

August le entregó los panes, el niño los devoró con avidez.

Sí, señor, se las llevaron en un carro negro, lo jalaban dos caballos cafés, eran cinco hombres, tres grandes, el de la capa y uno delgado, mucho más delgado que los otros tres- el niñito se lambía los deditos.

Un carro negro no dice mucho…- dijo apesadumbrado August- podría ser cualquier carro.

No señor, no era cualquier carro- continuó el niño cuando terminó de limpiar sus dedos- al menos eso dijo Jean Pierre.

¿Jean Pierre?- August lo miro confundido.

Sí, señor, corría atrás del carro sin que me vieran, cuando llegamos frente al Elefante, ya estaba cansado y el carro corría como el diablo, mi amigo Jean Pierre estaba bajo las patas del Elefante y lo vio pasar, me dijo "eh mira nada más, un carro listo para viajar al norte" yo le dije que le daría cinco panes si lo seguía porque me tenía que regresar con usted señor y por los panes- el niño explicó todo con orgullo.

¡Brillante! August no podía creer su buena suerte, ahora todos los pilluelos de Paris estarían detrás de la pista del carruaje que se había llevado a _mademoiselle_ Sophie.

¡Tendrán todos los bollos que quieran!- gritó con alegría-¡Avisaré a Vidocq!

¿A dónde va, señor?- preguntó el niño cuando August ya se alejaba.

¡Te veré aquí en la tarde antes de que suenen las campanas!- gritó August- ¡Te traeré los panes! ¡Mueve a Paris! ¡Las encontraremos! ¡Las encontraremos!

…

Mientras abajo Vidocq, el doctor Anton y el señor Fauchelevent continuaban hablando, arriba, en la alcoba Javert lentamente fue recuperando el sentido, se sentía cansado pero afortunadamente pudo ponerse en pie.

Fue haciendo memoria mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se habían llevado a la sobrina de Vidocq, a la hija de Valjean, Jean Valjean… lo último que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento había sido el rostro de ese odiado exconvicto…

Parecía que ambos estaban unidos por una cadena invisible que sin darse cuenta siempre los ponía de frente ¿entonces para qué había intentado acabar con su vida si terminaría encontrándose de nuevo con él? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando saltó al Sena?

Un ruido proveniente de la otra habitación lo hizo dejar a un lado sus propios pensamientos, solo acercarse descubrió al mozo de Vidocq ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ladrón! ¡El pilluelo estaba metiendo ropa en un costal de marinero!

August solo verse descubierto por el inspector que lo aterraba hizo que se petrificara en el acto.

Ten…go un plan- habló August reuniendo todo su valor- sé… có..cómo encontrar a _mademoiselle_…

…

Jean Valjean se levantó de la mesa dejando a Vidocq y al doctor continuar hablando, tenía toda la intención de esperar a que Javert despertara para…

En ese momento una vez más estuvieron de frente, Javert estaba a unos dos escalones de la base de la escalera, se había cambiado la ropa manchada de sangre y ahora vestía como cualquier otro paisano parisiense, la gabardina había sido cambiada por una camisa y pantalón que lo hacían ver como un trabajador, su cabello recogido en una coleta estaba oculto por la gorra de trabajador.

August también había cambiado de ropa, por la de un mozo cualquiera con un brazo lastimado.

Valjean entendió el plan al momento, nada mejor que ir de incógnito, él mismo era un maestro del disfraz.

El padre de Cosette giro su rostro hacia atrás donde la puerta entre abierta de la cocina aun dejaba escuchar las voces de ambos hombres en el interior.

Iré con ustedes- musitó en un susurro.

La cara de Javert exteriorizó todo su repudio ¿Qué había dicho, Valjean? ¿Ir con ellos? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo creía que él, Javert, aceptaría?

August asintió adelantándose al inspector.

¡Qué! ¡Imposible! ¡Javert no estaría ni un segundo más con Valjean!

Por favor, inspector- susurró August ante la visible negativa de Javert- necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible… Hágalo por _mademoiselle_…

Me necesita, Javert, y yo lo necesito para encontrar a Cosette- suplicó Jean Valjean.

No hubo ninguna respuesta así que lo tomaron como si el inspector aceptara, además Valjean estaba al tanto de lo crítico de la salud del inspector, si éste decaía, empeoraba o… o… o moría… ¿cómo podría este pilluelo ayudar a Sophie o a Cosette? No, era necesario que Jean Valjean también partiera con ellos, además no dejaría que nadie tocara un solo cabello de su amada hija.

…

Señor- habló August ya en la calle- debe cambiarse de ropa, algo que no llame la atención.

Jean Valjean asintió.

¿Dónde nos encontraremos?- preguntó el padre de Cosette.

En las puertas del jardín de Luxemburgo, antes de que las campanas de la Catedral llamen a misa- explicó August.

Tanto Javert como Jean Valjean miraron al chico desconcertados ¿Eso en qué podía ayudarles?

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


	12. Chapter 12

LIBRO 11

EL molino negro.

Las rejas del jardín de Luxemburgo estaban cerradas cuando las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a replicar. August y el inspector Javert estaban de pie cerca del farol del lado derecho de la entrada, para cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento no se trataba más que de un trabajador que regresara de la jornada de laboral acompañado de su hijo; mientras Javert parecía una estatua del jardín por lo firme de su postura August al contrario no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro inquieto, el pilluelo al que le había encargado pusiera en movimiento a todos los demás niños de Paris en busca del carruaje en que se habían llevado a _mademoiselle _Sophie y a la joven Cosette aun no llegaba y ahora August tenía miedo de que le hubieran tomado el pelo y hubieran perdido la única y frágil pista que podían seguir para encontrar a las damas.

Tal vez este mismo pensamiento pasaba por la mente del inspector de la policía pero nunca exteriorizó nada, simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos con la gorra sobre la frente tapando su rostro. Fue hasta que se escucharon pasos de hombre a la derecha que Javert levantó un poco la gorra para ver, un viejo cargador venía avanzando hacia ellos, vaya que Jean Valjean era bueno con sus disfraces, ahora Javert entendía el por qué no lo había podido encontrar durante todo ese tiempo desde que se le escapara en la encrucijada del convento del pequeño Picpus hasta volverlo a encontrar en la barricada de los insurgentes.

Jean Valjean estaba listo para el viaje, el traje de paisano que trabajaba de cargador era lo más apropiado aunque llevaba dinero para lo que se pudiera ofrecer en un pequeño morral de cuero viejo.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era que el pilluelo que les servía de informador llegaba, todos pedían en silencio que llegará…

No pasarían ni cinco minutos después del último replique de las campanas cuando un niñito pequeño de unos cinco años llegó corriendo descalzo, su aspecto daba pena, no era el niño que August había visto y al cual le había entregado el pan pero de cualquier forma el jovencito lo tomó como una buena señal.

¿Te manda Jean Pierre?- preguntó August al niño solo tenerlo enfrente.

El mozo de Vidocq no sabía el nombre del primer pilluelo al que había visto pero recordaba que el nombre de Jean Pierre había salido en las pocas palabras que habían cruzado cuando le entrego los panes.

El niño de cinco años asintió enérgicamente, ya tenía edad para hablar pero al parecer no podía o no quería hacerlo.

¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir? ¿A dónde se fue el carruaje? ¿Qué camino tomó?- August hubiera sacudido con fuerza al niñito si no hubiera sido por tener lastimado un brazo.

El niño sacó un papel arrugado, como donde se envolvían los pescados en el mercado. Javert lo tomó para que los demás pudieran verlo, el papel no tenía nada escrito, solo tenía un dibujo mal hecho de un molino.

Parecía un molino al menos el dibujo tenía unas largas aspas como las de los molinos. ¿Qué significaba un molino? ¿Qué relación había con el rapto de Cosette? Jean Valjean fue el primero en reaccionar.

Es una indicación- explicó el padre de Cosette- en la salida norte de la ciudad se encuentra una vieja taberna con el emblema de un molino negro en la entrada. Ese es el camino que siguieron, se las llevan hacia el norte.

Bien podría ser el dibujo de una calle, un puente ó algo que tuviera relación con un molino; pero Javert coincidía con Jean Valjean, el papel tenía manchas de vino, apestaba a pescado sí, pero no era por ser del mercado por la hora en la que lo habían dibujado, tenía que ser algún lugar donde se sirviera comida y no fuera muy limpia, por eliminación solo quedaban posadas y no todas servían pescado tenía que ser una posada de las afueras que diera comida a los recién llegados o a los que necesitaban soportar un largo viaje y de el punto de entrada ó salida de Paris a la siguiente posada hacia cualquier pueblo del norte hacia un muy tramo para el cansado viajero.

No hay tiempo que perder- ordenó Javert- tenemos que movernos ó les perderemos la pista.

Jean Valjean asintió no sin antes darle una moneda de cinco francos al pequeño niño, éste le sonrió tomando la moneda.

Esperen- dijo de pronto August recordando algo importante. Se giro hacia el niño pequeño antes de que se fuera- ¿Dejaron a alguien en la posada para esperarnos?

El niño asintió, con un movimiento de su manita, indicó que había otro niño más alto esperando.

Ya veo- pensó Javert- el pilluelo de Vidocq movilizó a todos los chiquillos de la ciudad, este es uno de tantos y todo aquel que vea al carruaje nos avisará, el problema se presentara cuando abandonen Paris… no hay tiempo que perder…

…

Cosette se despertó sobresaltada cuando el carruaje se detuvo repentinamente. Sophie le abrazaba, las dos chicas parecían hermanas tratando de protegerse tanto del miedo como de lo desconocido que les deparaba el futuro.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y uno de sus captores envuelto en su capa negra las sacó de un empujón. Las chicas intentaron protestar o hacer algo pero no pudieron ni siquiera abrir la boca ya que otros dos rufianes les apuntaban con unas pistolas pequeñas.

Sophie se puso frente a Cosette, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, las pobres chicas no tuvieron más opción que avanzar dócilmente en contra de su voluntad.

El olor a vino dio de golpe en Sophie, pero no tuvo oportunidad de ver dónde pudieran encontrarse ya que fue empujada junto con Cosette al interior de otro carruaje, un rápido vistazo antes de que la nueva puerta se cerrara y pudo ver los campos verdes a la tenue luz del atardecer. Las estaban alejando de Paris no había duda ¿hacia dónde? No lo sabían, lo único que podían sentir era el frío de la inminente noche, el frío del miedo y el frío de saberse pérdidas.

El cambio de carruaje fue muy rápido pero no paso desapercibido para un muchachito desgreñado que alimentaba a los caballos de dos caballeros que habían llegado por la mañana a la taberna, le había llamado la atención que el carruaje negro no se detuviera para que dieran de comer a sus caballos y para que les cepillaran sino que el chofer había hablado enérgicamente a la dueña de la posada, le había pagado por otro carruaje nuevo con caballos nuevos y había abandonado el carruaje negro como si no le importara perder su costoso valor.

El pilluelo estaba a punto de meterse para protegerse del frío cuando un nuevo niño harapiento llegó corriendo, unas rápidas palabras, la promesa de un pan y el niño de la cuadra de la posada entraba corriendo en busca de un papel y un carbón. Al no saber leer ni escribir lo único que se le ocurrió fue el hacer un burdo dibujo del emblema de la taberna ó posada dependiendo el cliente y entregárselo al niño recién llegado.

El niño harapiento regresó en loca carrera hacia el punto anterior donde había dejado a otro niño, así la cadena de pilluelos que seguían al carruaje negro iba y venía con la promesa de que se les entregarían panes por su ayuda y quién sabe, tal vez hasta un céntimo por la información…

Continuara…


End file.
